Quand le temps n'est plus
by freedomfighter9
Summary: Lily hait James. Elle ne peut pas le voir en peinture mais le temps va s'en meler et elle va voir que James n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le laisse penser. ATTENTION spoiler tome 5
1. Default Chapter

Quand le temps n'est plus.  
  
Évidemment, tous les perso appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling. Et même deux ou trois scènes que j'ai rectifiées pour qu'elles soient vues par les yeux et la tête de Lily. Pour ce qui est des histoires qui se passent dans le cinquième tome, je m'excuse de n'avoir pas respecté la chronologie des évènement (vous verrez bien quand vous lirez). Sur ce, bonne lecture. Chapitre un  
  
Une brise légère soufflait sur Hogwarts et tous les élèves étaient sortis de leurs salles communes bien trop étouffantes en ce samedi trois mai pour aller profiter de cette fraîcheur occasionnelle qui ferait bientôt place à une vague de chaleur.  
  
Bien que la période des examens arrivait, seul les cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient sortis avec leurs livres. Lily Evans s'était placée sur le dos et révisait ses B.U.S.E  
  
Elle était avec le groupe de fille qui était dans la même classe et la même maison qu'elle mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies avec Lily.  
  
Lily restait avec elle plus pour ne pas être toute seul qu'autre chose mais étant bornée ne voulait pas se l'admettre.  
  
Quand au groupe qui attachais peu d'importance à Lily ne l'avaient « accepter » que pour qu'elle leur face réviser leurs BUSE.  
  
Elle était en train de relire les ingrédients dont on avait besoin pour une potion de rattatinage quand une voix la fit sortir de ses réflexions.  
  
Cette voix qu'elle haïssait par dessus tout depuis sa première année :  
  
-Alors Sevilus qu'est ce que tu fais sur notre chemin ?  
  
Dieu ce qu'elle haïssait cet arrogant personnage qu'était James Potter.  
  
Elle arracha son regard de son livre pour voir que Potter était encore en train de malmener ce pauvre Severus pour rien.  
  
Bien qu'il pratiquait ardemment la magie noire et qu'il la traitait de Sang de bourbe, Lily avait toujours eu pitié de Severus Rogue mais elle le défendait des maraudeurs car elle les haïssait plus que Severus.  
  
Lily ferma son livre, se leva d'un bon et partit en direction du château pour ne pas voir ce spectacle humiliant pour Severus qu'elle avait vu bien des fois  
  
-Tien tu t'en va Lil' ? Dit une de ses « amies » Elle répondit par un vague mmmh qui se voulait être un oui. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas leurs manières nunuches et hypocrites  
  
. 'C'est ce genre de potiches qui seraient ravies de sortir avec Potter' pensa-t-elle avec hargne.  
  
Dès qu'elle eu ouvert la lourde porte de chêne qui menait directement au hall d'entrée, une chaleur étouffante l'enveloppa et elle regretta aussitôt la douce température qu'offrait le parc mais elle se ravisa pensant qu'il était mieux d'étudier dans une atmosphère lourde que de subir Potter et sa bande.  
  
D'habitude Lily était un peu plus joyeuse mais elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les gloussements de son « groupe » ajouter au comportement de Potter.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers de marbres et sans réfléchir ou elle allait, ses pas la guidèrent machinalement jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame  
  
. Elle prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber dans un des divans, se laissant bercer par le bruit doux du feu (je sais un peu illogique le feu en plein été mais bon).  
  
Elle s'endormit aussitôt bien qu'il n'était que trois heures de l'après- midi, fatiguée par ses révisions incessantes.  
  
Elle ne fut réveillée que par les élèves qui rentraient du souper pour aller dormir.  
  
Lily qui n'avait plus du tout sommeille mais qui était plutôt torturée par la faim se leva et décida de descendre aux cuisines vu qu'à cette heure-ci le repas était fini depuis bien longtemps.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle commune et descendit jusqu'au hall d'entrée ou elle pris une des portes qui menait vers les cachots.  
  
Elle arriva sans grande peine au tableau avec la coupe fruits et chatouilla une poire pour ce retrouver dans l'immense pièce remplie d'elfe de maisons qu'était la cuisine.  
  
Les elfes l'accueillir immédiatement en lui demandant ce qui lui ferait plaisir  
  
-Je voudrais un énorme hamburger Dit Lily qui se souciait plus de son ventre que de sa ligne à ce moment là.  
  
Les elfes de maison l'installèrent devant une table apparue comme par enchantement et elle n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour être servie.  
  
Elle mangea à son aise et quand elle porta son regard sur l'envers du tableau avec la coupe de fruit vit que quelqu'un l'avait ouvert et s'apprêtait à rentrer.  
  
Paniquée elle se demanda si elle devait se cacher mais quand elle vit une frimousse avec des cheveux noirs de jais et des lunettes à montures rondes et son stupide sourire arrogant elle ne fut plus effrayée mais horrifiée. James qui l'avait bien entendu vue se précipita sur elle en s'ébouriffant directement les cheveux.  
  
-Alors on sort illicitement de sa salle commune pour aller se remplir l'estomac dans les cuisines qui sont censée être interdite aux élèves ? Dit il d'un ton amusé qui se voulait outré. Je n'aurais pas cru ça de vous mlle Evans !!! Le simple fait de dire ça aurait pu passer mais il lui fit un des ses clin d'œil séducteur que Lily détestait.  
  
Lily ne dit rien mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard qui aurait pu le tuer si il s'agissait d'armes  
  
-Mais c'est que Evans est de mauvaise humeur dit donc ! Dit il. Il s'assit à côté d'elle ce qui l'a fit reculer jusqu'au bout de la table  
  
-Aurais tu peur de moi ? Dit James un souri en coin aux lèvres qui faisait craquer tant de filles mais qui horripilait Lily  
  
-Pas moins que tu as peur de mois Dit Lily d'un ton sec.  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond délaissant son repas et partit en courant.  
  
-Attends Evans ! Dit James d'un ton désespéré. Mais elle avait déjà franchit le tableau.  
  
Lily courra jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame et dit le mot de passe en haletant.  
  
Elle marcha jusqu'à son dortoir et en sentant que la faim la tiraillait encore elle regrettait d'être partie sans avoir fini son plats . N'ayant pas sommeille, elles se décida à descendre pour étudier un peu la métamorphose  
  
' Tant pis si Potter refait surface je ne pourrais pas rester dans mon dortoir pour étudier ' se dit-elle. Elle pris ses feuilles de cours et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit sur une des confortables fauteuils et se mis à étudier, étudier, étudier... au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle relisait la même ligne depuis 10 minutes quand elle s'endormit.  
  
Pas de fatigue mais plutôt d'ennui.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que James s'engouffra dans la salle commune, revenant d'une longue promenade nocturne et vit Lily dormir  
  
' Qu'est qu'elle est belle quand elle dort' pensa-t-il 'mais surtout quand elle ne me parle pas avec cet aire glacial' Voyant qu'elle frissonnait, il s'empressa s'aller chercher une couverture et la déposa sur Lily.  
  
Il l'a contempla de plus près et il s'approcha très près de son visage pour enregistrer chacun des ses fins traits.  
  
Elle se réveilla à ce moment là et quand elle vit James à cinq centimètres de sa figure sursauta et commença à crier  
  
-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS POTTER ?? TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PERVERS !!  
  
T'AS VOULU M'EMBRASSER DANS MON SOMMEILLE AVOUE !!!  
  
-Du calme Evans Dit James paniqué tu va réveiller tout le château !  
  
-JE M'EN FOUS COMPLETEMENT DE REVEILLER LE CHÂTEAU OU NON ESPECE D'IMBECILE A LUNETTES !  
  
-Mais Evans je n'ais jamais voulu t'embrasser  
  
-ALORS QUE FAISAI TU SI PRES DE MON VISAGE TU PEUT ME LE DIRE ??  
  
-Je te contemplais.  
  
Il eu une minute se silence puis Lily dit  
  
-Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Elle ne criait plus mais avait ce ton glacial que James détestait. Je me réveille avec ta face de rat devant moi et tu crois vraiment qu'une excuse aussi bidon pourrait faire l'affaire ?  
  
-Bien sur que oui puisque c'est la vérité Dit James  
  
A ce moment là McGonagall arriva en trombe dans la salle commune et dit d'un ton sévère  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Mlle Evans on vous entend crier dans tout le château !  
  
Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à parler, James pris la parole et dit  
  
-Ce n'est rien mlle Evans s'est fâché contre moi car je l'ai réveillé alors qu'elle dormait dans la salle commune Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faut.  
  
-Mais fallait-il faire tout ce bruit pour si peut ? dit McGonagall en regardant Lily. C'est bon pour cette fois mais ne recommencez plus. Me suis- je bien fait comprendre ?  
  
-Oui professeur dit Lily d'un ton morne en fusillant du regard James.  
  
-Bien maintenant allez tout de suite vous coucher.  
  
Quand McGonagall partit Lily dit à James  
  
-Bravo, vraiment bravo ! D'abord tu veux m'embrasser ensuite tu inventes un prétexte bidon et en plus tu me fais porter le chapeau pour t'en sortir sans problème ben dit donc je n'aurai jamais cru ça de personne même de la part d'un petit prétentieux de ton espèce.  
  
Qu'est ce que ça pouvait fait mal de la part de la seule fille qui comptait vraiment aux yeux de James.  
  
Lily se leva et vit la couverture sur elle. Elle l'a tendis à James et dit  
  
-Ceci doit sûrement t'appartenir. Puis elle quitta James pour monter dans son dortoir, laissant un James triste.  
  
Lily se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama.  
  
'Peut être qu'il à dit la vérité après tout ' pensa celle-ci ' et en plus il a mis une couverture sur moi une brave attention de la part de cette vermine'  
  
Une petite voix glacial lui souffla  
  
' mais ce n'est pas une vermine pour toi n'est ce pas ?'  
  
'Tu te trompe, ce sera une vermine à la tête trop enflée toute sa vie et un séducteur pourri ' 'En est tu sure ?'  
  
'Bien sur que oui'  
  
'Arrête ton char tu l'aime, tu le sais'  
  
-Non c'est faux !  
  
Quelques têtes surprises la regardèrent.  
  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de prononcer les derniers mots tout hauts  
  
Après de brèves excuses elle rentrât dans son lit et la petite voix glaciale recommença de plus belle  
  
'Tu l'aime tu l'aime tu l'aime, tu le trouve trop mignon avoue'  
  
'il est peut être très beau mais il à un ego gros comme sa tête enflée et je ne l'aime pas'  
  
.Le voix glacial se tu.  
  
Elle eu dure à trouver le sommeille car elle avait dormis presque tout l'après-midi et à environ trois heures du matin elle s'endormis.  
  
Elle se réveilla à neuf heures du matin et descendit manger un bon petit déjeuner avant qu'elle ne meure de faim. Elle descendit dans le hall et la première chose qu'elle vue un duel qui s'engageait entre Severus et James.  
  
-Triple imbécile marmonna-t-elle en passant près de lui ne prenant pas la peine de défendre Rogue, elle avait trop faim pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
James fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
'Encore pire qu'hier' pensa Lily.  
  
Elle fonça en direction de la grande salle s'assit et mangea tout ce qu'elle trouva.  
  
Après s'être rassasiée, elle fonça à la bibliothèque se rappelant qu'une pile de devoir l'attendait.  
  
Elle passa toute la matinée dans cette bibliothèque et quand elle eu fini ses devoirs, alla manger puis se dirigea dans le parc pour lire un livre sur les loups garous qu'elle trouvait assez intéressant.  
  
Après être arrivée au deuxième chapitre, elle vit arriver la troupe des maraudeurs et s'installer sous l'hêtre près du lac.  
  
Elle regarda James jouer avec ce fichu vif d'or et Pettigrow l'admirer.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être superficiel ! Elle se remit à lire quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.  
  
-Lily tu peux venir nous aidez on a un devoir qu'on arrive pas à faire.  
  
Soupirant, elle se leva et suivit le groupe de fille pour les aider à faire leurs satanés devoirs.  
  
James avait suivit la scène du coin de l'œil et savait pertinemment que Lily ne restait pas avec ces filles pour le plaisir et que ces filles se servaient d'elle.  
  
Il voulait tant la tirer de ce bourbier !  
  
Résistant à la tentation, il recommença à jouer avec son vif d'or pour faire son intéressant mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était complètement stupide.  
  
Quand Lily avait terminé d'aider ses « amies » il était déjà temps de manger. Il ne restait plus que quelques places qui furent prises par son « groupe » et comme par hasard il n'y avait plus qu'une place de libre, en face de James.  
  
Elle pensa aussitôt qu'il n'y était pas pour rien. L'air méfiant, elle s'assit donc mais ne lui adressa bien sur pas la parole. C'est donc James qui commença à parler :  
  
-Alors Evans passer un bon week-end Dit il rayonnant  
  
-A part le fait que je t'ais souvent croisé ça peut aller. Répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant  
  
Il ne dit plus rien de la soirée trop miné par sa réflexion .Lily remarqua que Remus n'était pas là et elle ne l'avait pas non plus vu au bord du lac  
  
Lily sortit vite de la grande salle et alla s'asseoir au bord du lac pour admirer la pleine lune et perdis toute notion du temps. 


	2. chapitre 2

Ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire dans le chapitre précédent c'est que cette fic se passe quand ils sont en fin de cinquième et en début de sixième. Bien entendu tout les perso sont tjrs a J. K. R. et quelques scènes prochaines. Ah et le titre ne veut peut être rien dire pour l'instant mais vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt.  
  
Je sais pas si le premier chapitre vous a plu –à par Ange Maxima () qui a eu ma envoyer un bo petit review merci Ange Maxima. (- mais je continue quand même.  
  
Chapitre deux  
  
Elle pouvait rester des heures à regarder la lune comme hypnotisée par elle.  
  
Mais un bruit la fit sortir de sa transe en provenance du saule cogneur.  
  
Elle se retourna et, habituée depuis qu'elle était là au noir, elle vit distinctement l'ombre d'animaux.  
  
Plus précisément un cerf et une espèce de gros chien (ben oui elle ne sait pas voir Rémus vu qu'il est déjà dans la cabane hurlante et elle ne peut pas voir Peter vu qu'elle est trop loin) elle se rapprocha ne trouvant pas normal qu'un cerf se balade avec un chien.  
  
Quand elle fut à trois mètre le cerf l'a regarda et eu une lueur de panique dans les yeux  
  
'tu devient folle ma petite Lily d'abord tu crois qu'un voix glacial te parle dans la tête et puis tu crois qu'un cerf peut avoir une lueur de panique dans les yeux mais tu devient vraiment dingue'  
  
Mais le cerf semblai vraiment paniqué et fit un petit gémissement plaintif.  
  
Le chien se retourna et eu la même panique dans les yeux mais il s'avança soudain vers Lily et montra les cros.  
  
Lily recula mais n'eu pas vraiment peur du chien car même si il montrait les cros, elle semblait détecter une lueur de regret dans ses yeux noirs.  
  
' A ça c'est le pompon, un chien qui a du regret maintenant'  
  
Mais Lily savait que dans le monde magique tout était possible  
  
'Aller tire toi Evans ne m'oblige pas à te mordre je ne le pourrais pas c'est pour ta sécurité et la notre tire toi' pensa le grand chien (mais qui est ce on se le demande ).  
  
Mais Lily ne bougea pas et quand le chien s'apprêta à sauter sur celle-ci, le cerf le poussa de toutes ses forces.  
  
Le chien compris et se recula pour faire place au cerf.  
  
Il s'approcha de Lily et elle le trouvait tellement beau qu'elle lui caressa la tête tout en regardant chaque détail de ce bel animal.  
  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et voyant son regard elle ne pus s'empêcher de penser à James.  
  
'Mais bien sur ! Regarder un cerf fait tout de suite penser à son pire ennemi !'  
  
Ce regard l'implorait de partir lui criait qu'elle serait en danger si elle restait.  
  
-D'accord je m'en vais dit Lily qui ne quittait pas le cerf des yeux Tu es vraiment beau comme cerf tu sais ?  
  
Sur ce elle partit et regagna vite la salle commune en faisant attention de ne pas croiser Rusard.  
  
Elle se rendit dans son dortoir se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit.  
  
Elle repensa au cerf et au chien et la voix glaciale ne tarda pas à venir la titiller sur ce sujet  
  
'Tu es folle, super folle, voir un cerf avec un chien qui peuvent penser comme des humains n'est pas possible'  
  
'Bien sur que si on est dans le monde de la magie tout est possible'  
  
La voix glacial ferma son bec mais Lily ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas tord.  
  
Elle se réveilla avec un goût amère dans la bouche et une forte envie de sécher les cours pour dormir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant même si elle s'endormait à des heures tardives.  
  
Elle se força quand même à sortir de son lit et elle descendit vers la grande salle toute en se remémorant les cours du lundi.  
  
'Donc il y a d'abord deux heures de potions avec les Sepentards chouette ! Puis une heure de métamorphose une pause deux heures de DFCM on dîne puis une heure de soin aux créatures magiques et pour finir la journée en beauté, Divination qu'est que je vais m'amuser !' pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Elle ne regarda pas ou elle allai et se cogna contre quelque chose de mou, de vivant, qui l'a fit tomber.  
  
S'attendant à une réception brutale sur le sol, elle se protégea avec ses bras mais ne sentit rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit pas le sol mais des yeux marron sous des lunettes.  
  
James l'avait rattrapé par la taille et ils étaient tous les deux dans le bras l'uns de l'autre.  
  
Lily se dégagea vite de l'étreinte de James et le regarda.  
  
Il était étrange.  
  
Il souriait, mais pas son bête sourire en coin, il souriait de toute ses dents et paraissait vraiment heureux. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau quand il laissait paraître ses émotions franchement mais elle chassa vite cette idée de sa tête.  
  
-Merci Potter Dit Lily Pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux tout d'un coup ? -Oh pour rien répondit-il d'un air guilleret  
  
Il passa son chemin et sautillait presque on aurait dit qu'il était sur la lune tellement il paraissait léger et Lily le regarda, loin de se douter que c'était elle qui causait tant de joie à James.  
  
Elle alla manger et comme par hasard, encore une fois la seule place de libre était ne face de James. Elle s'assit et dit :  
  
-Dite donc Potter c'est moi tu fais exprès de me garder une place en face de toi à chaque repas ? Dit Lily, suspicieuse  
  
-Mais bien sur que non Lil... Evans qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça  
  
-Laisse tomber Potter.  
  
Elle se mit à manger puis alla vite en cours de potions.  
  
Elle s'assit tout devant comme à son habitude et commença à déballer ses affaires.  
  
Tous les élèves arrivèrent et James fut le dernier et comme par hasards il n'y avait plus que la place à côté de Lily  
  
-Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? Dit Lily outrée.  
  
-Qui moi ? Demanda James en ayant l'air le plus innocent du monde Meuh Nooon !  
  
Lily ne fit pas attention mais pendant toute la journée, James s'était arranger pour être à côté d'elle.  
  
Elle était vraiment irritée mais quand en divination, il lui prédit qu'elle allait bientôt être amoureuse de lui, elle n'en pus plus, se leva, lui jeta le contenu de sa tasse de thé à la figure et partit de la classe comme une furie.  
  
Quand elle alla souper, elle pris soin d'arriver avant James et de se mettre en face de quelqu'un pour qu'il lui foute la paix pendant le repas.  
  
Elle pensa à la tonne de devoirs qu'elle avait à faire mais quelque chose la poussa, après le souper, à sortir dans le parc pour contempler la lune. Elle voulait au fond d'elle-même rencontrer une nouvelle fois le chien et le cerf.  
  
Et au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant le saule cogneur.  
  
Lily alla les rejoindre et vu que maintenant elle avait confiance en eux, elle se rapprocha d'avantage et vit qu'un rat leur tenait aussi compagnie. Elle remarqua aussi, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la fois passée car elle était trop omnibulée par ces animaux étranges que le saule cogneur était immobile contrairement à ses habitudes.  
  
Elle caressa le cerf qui la regardait avec attention et dit :  
  
-Vous cachez quelque chose. Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ses lèvres.  
  
'Tu es folle vraiment folle ' chantonna la voix dans sa tête.  
  
Mais la voix glaciale se ravisa quand elle vit le cerf ayant un regard suspect.  
  
-C'est vrais alors ?  
  
'Tu es folle tu es folle! Parler a un cerf Ah tu es folle '  
  
Le cerf secoua la tête de haut en bas mais le chien semblait vouloir l'arrêter.  
  
Lily voulu partir quand elle entendit un cri inhumain provenant du saule grogneur. Lily se rapprocha du saule mais le cerf l'arrêta net en la tirant par ses vêtements qui au passage se déchirèrent un peut.  
  
-Bon ok je n'y vais pas.  
  
Elle partit en courant et au passage trébucha sur une espèce de tissu comme de la soie mais n'y fit pas attention et rejoignit bientôt son dortoir.  
  
Voila c'est fini ! Bon ceux qui on lu reviewez moi mm si c pour dire que c la pire chose qu'il vous aie été donné de lire. 


	3. chapitre 3

Comme d'hab. Les perso appartiennent tous a J. K. (on pourrais dire le chapitre entier vu que c une des scènes du cinquième tome que j'ai remanier a ma façon) Je sais que c'est pas similaire a mon style d'écriture mais j'avais envie de le mettre pour voir ce qui ce passe dans la tête de Lily a ce moment la donc voila. Voici la réponse aux review Je tient d'abord à dire que c'est vraiment sympa de votre part de m'envoyer des review et continuer ça me fait vraiment plaisir. (  
  
Lily petite étoile merci pour tes encouragements. Je sui contente de voir que le début t'a plus.  
  
Neigine oui moi aussi je trouve que c'est drôle de la voir en rogne tout les temps et j'aime bien la voix glacial qu'il y a dans sa tête (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai écrit) j'espère que le chapitre trois te plaira même si il est différent des autres.  
  
Kritari je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère aussi que je pourras écrire cette fic jusqu'au bout et avoir toujours des lecteurs aussi sympa  
  
Alpo merci pour ta review qui est un peu brève mais qui fait toujours plaisir à lire  
  
Bouboutix je suis contente de voir que c'est ma fic qui est la première que tu lis sur Lily/James et je peux t'assurer que sur ce sujet il y a des fics très bien. Mais James ne peut pas penser ça vu qu'il EST irrésistible ! Le tissu dans lequel Lily trébuche est bien une cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Morri ralala Laura Laura Laura je veux bien de ton aide pour ma fic mais la prochaine fois demande moi ça en face et pas avec l'intermédiaire de l'ordi.(tu sais la première porte a droite au premier étage ) Merci pour le compliment et je trouve que même si tu n'a pas encore écrit de fic (je crois) tu fait très bien la traductrice anglais/français. (  
  
Voici le chapitre tant attendu (j'ai pas vraiment eu besoin d'inspiration vu que j'ai tt copier du cinq a part les penser de Lily) Pour me faire rattraper je vous mettrez le quatre très bientôt  
  
Chapitre trois  
  
Le mois de mai se passa en coup de vent pour Lily qui avait vraiment le traque pour ses BUSE alors qu'elle avait étudier d'arrache pied.  
  
Elle passa ses BUSE avec brio mais tout dérailla après l'avant dernier examen qui était sortilège.  
  
En effet Lily était sortie de la grande salle et s'était placée avec ses « amies ». Elle relisait son questionnaire d'examen quand les maraudeurs débarquèrent.  
  
Ils s'assirent comme à leurs habitudes sous l'hêtre.  
  
Lily fixait James qui se mit à jouer avec ce satané vif d'or et à s'ébouriffer les cheveux.  
  
Peter lançais des oh admiratifs et Sirius semblait sur le point de mourir d'ennuis.  
  
James jetait parfois des regards vers le groupe de filles où Lily se trouvait. Elle était déjà fort irritée lorsqu'elle entendit :  
  
-Ca va Servilus ? Une rage monta en elle.  
  
Elle vit le triste spectacle d'un Severus sortant sa baguette mais d'un James qui avait déjà levée la sienne et qui le désarçonna avec un expelliarmus.  
  
Rogue désarmé, essaya de reprendre sa baguette mais Sirius lui envoya un impedimenta en pleine face et qui fut projeté à terre  
  
. Tout le monde s'amusait en regardant ce triste spectacle ce qui énerva encore plus Lily.  
  
James et Sirius se levèrent et allèrent se planter devant Severus James dit D'un voix forte tout en regardant par dessus son épaule pour regarder le groupe de fille dont Lily faisait toujours partie.  
  
-Alors comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda James  
  
-Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute la copie, ils ne pourront pas lire un mot.  
  
Tout le monde se mis à rire.  
  
Severus se débattait comme si d'invisibles cordes l'avait attachées.  
  
-Attends... un peu dit il Attends un peu  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Sirius Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?  
  
Severus prononça tout un tas de jurons et de formules magique sans importances vu qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche. Dit James Récurvite !  
  
S'en était trop pour Lily qui voyait des bulles de savons sortir de la bouche de Severus.  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond et alla rejoindre les maraudeurs. Elle cria :  
  
-Laissez- le TRANQUILLE !  
  
James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux  
  
-Ca va Evans demanda James  
  
-Laisse-le tranquille répéta Lily  
  
James l'avait mis hors de ses gonds et elle le regardait avec la plus grande répugnance  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant chez lui est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
-Tu te crois drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glaciale, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter Laisse-le tranquille !  
  
Ce fut le choque pour James. Bien qu'il aie entendu ça une dizaine de fois de sa part, il avait vraiment mal à cause du ton qu'elle avait pris mais eu soudain une idée.  
  
-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, dit il précipitamment Allez...sort avec moi et je ne porterais plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.  
  
Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse partout car les sortilèges d'entraves s'étaient dissipés.  
  
Lily fut soufflée. Cet arrogant et prétentieux James Potter voulait sortir avec elle ? Sous le coup de la colère elle lui dit  
  
-Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calamar. -Pas de chance, Cornedrue .Dit Sirius qui se tourna vers Rogue. Oh attention !  
  
Mais il était trop tard.  
  
Rogue avait pointer sa baguette droit sur James.  
  
Il eu un éclair et une entaille apparu sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang.  
  
Mais tout cela était secondaire pour Lily, Sirius avait appelé James « cornedrue ». Lily pensa d'abord à un de ces surnoms débiles qu'on donne à un ami comme ça, puis en réfléchissant, elle pensa à un cerf.  
  
'Non c'est impossible, c'est tiré par les cheveux, James ne pourrais pas se transformer en Cerf c'est impossible même pour un sorcier, trop tiré par les cheveux'  
  
Mais elle eu comme un éclaire, si James pouvais se transformer par un quelconque moyen en cerf, c'est celui-ci qu'elle avait vu dans le parc .Elle lui avait dit qu'il était beau ! Elle voulu sourire en pensant à sa réaction mais se rappela qu'elle était en plein milieu du parc en voyant Rogue dans les aires suspendu par les pieds. Elle repris de plus belle  
  
-Fais-le descendre !  
  
-Mais certainement, Dit James.  
  
Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petite tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama  
  
-Petrificus Totalus ! Et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.  
  
Lily bouillonnait. A un moment elle eu presque l'impression de faire sortir de la vapeur de ses oreilles mais il n'en fut rien. Elle cria -LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !  
  
Lily sortit sa baguette, James et Sirius la regardèrent perplexe.  
  
-Ah Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort Dit James avec gravité. -Alors, libère-le du maléfice ! Dit Lily  
  
James poussa un profond soupir puis se retourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule d'antisort.  
  
-Et voila Dit- il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-bourbe comme elle. Dit il  
  
Lily eu un choque. Elle l'aidait et cet ingrat ne trouvait rien de mieux à dire que ça ! C'en était vraiment trop. Elle cligna plusieurs fois de yeux.  
  
-Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.  
  
'Comme ça, il se débrouillera tout seul ce petit orgueilleux, on va bien voir comment il va faire.' Pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Fais des excuses à Evans ! Rugit James  
  
'Oh non voila encore l'autre qui rapilque maintenant' pensa-t-elle  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! S'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. 'Si pas plus' pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Quoi protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi !  
  
'Et tu crois que c'est pour cela que je t'en voudrais'  
  
-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !  
  
Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.  
  
Et dire qu'elle avait osé penser qu'il était beau !  
  
Elle entendit James Qui l'appelait mais ne se retourna pas et marcha droit vers le château.  
  
Pour James, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché son cœur et qu'on le lui avait montré avant qu'il meure.  
  
Mais il se rattrapa quand même en disant  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend comme si c'était un question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance. Il avait une réputation à tenir quand même !  
  
-Si je lis entre les lignes répondit Sirius, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux.  
  
-Ah c'est ça ? Très bien, marmonna James qui paraissait furieux. Très bien...  
  
Il voulait à tout prix faire souffrir Rogue pour ce que Lily lui avait dit.  
  
Il voulait à tout prix qu'il souffre comme il avait souffert quand Lily lui avait dit toutes ses méchancetés.  
  
Il suspendit une nouvelle fois Rogue dans les aires les pieds en l'air.  
  
-Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily courrait dans les couloirs tout en se disant que James Potter était le garçon le plus répugnant et le plus prétentieux de la galaxie.  
  
Rien avoir avec ce beau cerf plein de sagesse qu'elle avait vu pendant la pleine lune.  
  
Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour croire un seul moment qu'ils n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'un air de ressemblance.  
  
'Effectivement' dit la méchante voix dans sa tête 'Potter ne ressemble pas trop à ce cerf mais c'est lui'  
  
Pourquoi cette voix pouvait penser un seul instant que Potter était un cerf ?  
  
Elle qui lui avait crier que c'était une folle parce qu'elle pensait à ça.  
  
Elle couru jusqu'a son dortoir et repensa à ce sale petit arrogant qui avait voulu sortir avec lui.  
  
Elle qui croyait que sa tête avait un peu dégonflé ces derniers temps !  
  
Après cela elle se mis à réviser son dernier examen : Métamorphose.  
  
Quand à James qui avait fini de torturer Severus car il s'était rendu compte que ça ne le soulageait en rien, se morfondait dans son dortoir.  
  
La voix de Lily résonnait encore dans son esprit et elle répétait inlassablement les mêmes paroles comme un disque rayé :  
  
«Tu me fais VOMIR, tu me fais VOMIR, tu me fais VOMIR,... »  
  
'Et bien si c'est ça Evans, tu va voir ce que tu vas voir' pensa-t-il.  
  
Le dernier examen se passe plus ou moins bien et tout le monde rentra chez lui à bor du Hogwarts express. Les vacances commencèrent.  
  
Voilaaaa c'est fini !!!! Alors le chapitre quatre se deroule comme vous l'aurez devinez en sixième année. 


	4. chapitre 4

Alors merci encore pour tout vos review ça fait tellement plaisir. Comme promis voici les chapitre quatre plus tôt que les autres.  
Chapitre quatre  
  
Lily se trouvait sur le quai 9 ¾ en compagnie de ses parents seuls car sa sœur comme tous les ans ne venaient pas avec eux de peur qu'une amie l'a voie.  
  
Elle était dans une robe légère qui virevoltait grâce à la vapeur que le train rejetait.  
  
Elle fit un dernier signe à ses parents et entra dans le train.  
  
Elle alla se trouver un compartiment et s'y installa.  
  
Elle sortit de son sac un livre sur la métamorphose très intéressant et commença à le lire.  
  
Le groupe des maraudeurs fit soudain irruption dans le compartiment de Lily suivit d'un fille genre poupée barbie.  
  
Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement et Lily répliqua sarcastiquement :  
  
-Non ça ne me dérange absolument pas que vous vous installiez. Faites comme chez vous surtout ne faites pas attention à moi.  
  
-Mais bien sur merci ma chère répondit Sirius tout aussi sarcastiquement  
  
James quand à lui ne comptait pas le prendre de cette oreille  
  
-On est dans un pays libre que je sache répliqua sèchement James qui s'était installer à côté de la poupée. On peut aller où on veut.  
  
Mais cet air sec ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir les yeux rivés sur Lily- et en particulier sur sa robe qui révélait si bien ses fines courbes.  
  
Lily grogna et reporta son attention sur son livre.  
  
Elle lisait depuis bientôt 10 minutes quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit elle leva les yeux et vit James en train d'embrasser la poupée devant eux, sans gène.  
  
-Si vous voulez faire ce genre de choses dit Lily irritée allez ailleurs, ou payez vous une chambre d'hôtel.  
  
-On t'a rien demander retourne bouquiner toi dit La blondasse.  
  
-Bien parler Kelly dit James en recommençant à l'embrasser.  
  
-Très bien ! Dit Lily exedée .Elle se leva d'un bond, pris ses affaires et partit du compartiment.  
  
James était encore plus repoussant que l'année dernière. Oser embrasser cette fille devant les yeux de tous ? Pouah !  
  
'En plus cette fille est moche.  
  
Son nom est nul.  
  
Elle ne se maquille pas bien.  
  
Elle ne s'habille pas bien.  
  
Elle parle mal, elle...'  
  
Lily voulait à tout prix critiquer cette fille et elle faisait mine qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en fait c'est parce qu'elle était jalouse.  
  
Elle chercha un compartiment de libre et du se résoudre à passer le reste du voyage avec son « groupe »  
  
Quand il vint temps de se changer, Lily alla dans les toilettes.  
  
Quand elle était en train de mettre sa chemise et n'avait que sa petite culotte pour le bas, James entra dans les toilettes et sembla ne pas remarquer Lily comme si c'était un insignifiant petit ver de terre qui traînait par là mais on voyait bien qu'il était sidéré et agréablement surpris.  
  
-DEGAGE POTTER cria-t-elle le plus fort possible.  
  
-Ok calme toi j'ai déjà vu des filles beaucoup plus déshabillées que toi Evans. Dit James en la reluquant de haut en bas tel un pervers  
  
-On voit que tu es beaucoup plus mature que l'année dernière Dit sarcastiquement Lily. Maintenant DEGAGE !  
  
-D'accord, je part. Et, en passant, les verrous ça existes.  
  
Quand Lily eu fini de s'habillée elle sortit et fatalement tomba sur James.  
  
-T'es vraiment toujours là ou on veut pas que tu sois Potter. Dit-elle avec du dégoût dans la voix  
  
-Parles pour toi Evans.  
  
Elle repartit dans son compartiment.  
  
Quand le train s'arrêta, elle descendit la première et alla directement se chercher une calèche (et nan elle n'est pas préfete dans ma fic)  
  
Elle s'installa dans l'une d'elle et les maraudeurs s'installèrent dans la même.  
  
-Déjà lâché ta petite amie Potter ? Je savais que t'était rapide mais à ce point là ça mérite de figurer au guiness book des records Dit Lily.  
  
James fit une mine surprise car il ne savait pas ce qu'était le guiness book des records mais avait très bien compris le reste de la phrase et répondit du tac au tac  
  
- Moi au moins j'ai des petites amies et l'embarras du choix pas comme certain. C'est à quand que remonte ton premier petit ami à moins que tu n'en aies encore jamais eu dit James d'un ton tranchant tout en la défiant du regard.  
  
Cela cloua le bec à Lily.  
  
Il avait touché un point sensible.  
  
C'est vrai elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami car personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué et elle passait ses journées à la bibliothèque ce qui n'arrangeaient pas les choses.  
  
Elle avait envie de pleurer. Lily soutint son regard.  
  
Ils se fixèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que la calèche s'arrête.  
  
Lily sortit la première.  
  
Une larme perla sur sa joue gauche.  
  
Elle arriva à la lourde porte de chaîne et la poussa pour entrer dans le hall qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux longs mois.  
  
Tout de suite la tristesse s'en alla pour laisser place à la joie.  
  
'Ah Quel bonheur de retrouver son chez sois ! '  
  
Elle avait toujours considéré Hogwarts comme sa maison même si elle adorait ses parents, elle s'y sentait en sécurité et puis c'était là qu'elle côtoyait ses semblables.  
  
Les sorciers.  
  
Elle entra dans la grande salle et contempla le faux ciel qui pour l'instant était couvert d'épais nuages qui cachaient les étoiles.  
  
Elle s'assit à la table de griffondor et attendit les autres.  
  
Quand la salle fut remplie, McGonagall plaça l'habituel trépied sur lequel se trouvait le choixpeau.  
  
Il chanta sa chanson comme à son habitude et Lily fut enchantée de l'entendre.  
  
Puis, les premières années passèrent un à un sur le trépied, blancs comme des feuilles de papiers.  
  
Lily se souvenait parfaitement de l'appréhension qu'elle avait eu en mettent le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Elle regarda les premières, puis les profs, puis la tables de griffondor où il y avait James qui l'a fixait, rêveur, puis la... attendez, elle se retourna et vit James, les coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains, en train de la fixer.  
  
Dès qu'il vit que Lily l'avait vue, il changea son regard attendrit en regard de haine.  
  
Lily se retourna et ne le regarda plus de la soirée.  
  
Quand la répartition fut terminée, que Dumbeldor avait fait son discours habituel et que tout le monde avait mangé, Lily se leva et monta directement jusqu'au tableau à la grosse dame.  
  
Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe, elle dut attendre l'arrivée des préfets avec les premières années.  
  
Quand elle vit arriver Rémus elle lui demanda le mot de passe et elle partit dans son dortoir pour dormir.  
  
Elle s'effondra directement sur son lit et rêva d'un cerf et d'un chien.  
  
Trois mois étaient passés, et quand la pleine lune se présentait, à chaque fois on pouvait être sur que Lily Evans serait assise près du lac en attendant ses mystérieux compagnons de la nuit.  
  
Car oui, elle savait qu'ils ne venaient qu'en soir de pleine lune.  
  
Chaque soir, elle avait été au bord du lac, mais les animaux ne venaient que quand la lune était pleine.  
  
Elle le savait car quand la lune était pleine, elle l'observait jusqu'à ce que le cerf n'arrive avec les autres.  
  
Elle se réveilla un matin et il n'était que 6 heures, donc elle alla prendre un bain.  
  
Après un bon bain chaud, elle descendit dans la grande salle où elle ne vit pas grand monde à cette heure-ci.  
  
Elle pris rapidement son petit déjeuné et se remémora les cours du lundi  
  
'Triple cours de potion, deux heurs de DFCM, et deux heures de divinations, encore une belle journée !'.  
  
Elle attendit un peu dans la grande salle car il n'était que 7heures 30 et les cours commençaient à 8 heures.  
  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les cachots et vit que James, pour changer, entamait un duel avec un serpentard jusqu'à ce que le professeur de potion arrive.  
  
La journée fut un vrai calvaire, sans compter les tonnes de devoirs à faire.  
  
Elle se consola un peu en se disant qu'aujourd'hui c'était la pleine lune et qu'elle allait peu être voir le cerf.  
  
Cette nuit, elle pouvait être sur qu'elle allait percer le fameux secret. Elle était décidée, c'était cette nuit ou jamais.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le saule cogneur et, ils étaient là. Décidée à percer leur secret, Lily fonça vers le saule cogneur qui était immobile sans que les animaux ne puissent rien faire et trouva un interstice juste assé grand pour qu'elle puisse y passer.  
  
Elle s'y engouffra et trouva un tunnel creusé dans de la terre si petit qu'elle devait presque marcher à genou pour ne pas se cogner la tête.  
  
Elle arriva à une porte et quand elle allait l'ouvrir, James surgit à l'entrée du tunnel et lui cria  
  
-Lily n'y va pas c'est dangereux  
  
Lily se retourna.  
  
Elle était surprise de voir James là.  
  
Ses traits étaient creusés par la peur et il était tellement inquiet pour elle qu'il avait oublié de l'appeler par son nom de famille.  
  
Voyant qu'il était sérieux elle s'éloigna de la porte mais gardait un air perplexe  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Potter ? demanda Lily  
  
-Là n'est pas la question, éloigne toi le plus possible de cette porte.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière Potter, dit le moi, je sais que tu le sais.  
  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire, j'ai donné ma parole à Dumbeldore  
  
Ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte était donc si important que pour Dumbeldor fasse promettre à James de ne rien dire ? Bizarre.  
  
Lily se rapprocha de James.  
  
Il ne plaisantait vraiment pas.  
  
Juste à ce moment, un cri effroyable se fit entendre de derrière cette porte, ce qui déstabilisa Lily qui tomba dans les bras de James. (Décidément !!!)  
  
Il étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais contrairement à la foi passée, Lily ne se dégagea pas.  
  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda une dernière fois  
  
-Dit le moi Potter, dit moi pourquoi un cerf, un chien et un rat, viennent tous les soirs de pleines lune ici et pourquoi je sens que ses animaux ont quelque choses d'humains. Je sais que tu le sais. Ne le cache pas.  
  
Il était inquiet pour elle et pour une fois, il laissait son égoïsme de coté.  
  
Ils se fixèrent encore quelques secondes, elle le trouvait vraiment beau quand il n'avait pas ce visage arrogant qu'elle connaissait si bien.  
  
Lily ne se demanda même pas sur le moment pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle l'embrassa.  
  
Ce fut d'abord un simple baiser qui se transforma en un baiser passionné.  
  
Elle l'avait tant rêvé ce baiser.  
  
C'était comme si son cerveau était sur le mode 'off' plus de voix glacial plus de consciences, plus de pensés, rien qu'un doux baiser passionné.  
  
Lily mis ses bras autour de la taille de James pendant que celui-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.  
  
Quand ils décolèrent l'un de l'autre, Lily se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
  
Elle recula brusquement et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé bien que James la regardait surpris, mais heureux.  
  
Elle l'implora  
  
-Dit le moi Potter.  
  
James la fit sortir du tunnel et ils se retrouvèrent dehors devant le saule cogneur.  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, elle ne se retrouva pas avec un cerf, un chien et un rat mais avec un Potter, un Black et un Pettigrow.  
  
-Vous allez me raconter ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?  
  
Ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole le premier :  
  
-D'abord, James et toi allez le plus loin possible de cet arbre. James, je compte sur toi pour tout lui raconter. On ne peut plus le lui cacher c'est trop tard. Quand à nous deux, on s'occupe du reste.  
  
James pris Lily par le bras et la avec lui du fin tissu de soi sur lequel elle avait trébuchée la fois passée. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite James lui dit juste  
  
-Cape d'invisibilité  
  
Elle compris alors pourquoi les maraudeurs en se faisaient jamais remarqué quand ils faisaient des virées nocturnes.  
  
Il l'a conduisit jusqu'à la salle commune.  
  
Ils se découvrirent et James se lassa tomber dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune et invita Lily à prendre place à coté de lui.  
  
Il dit  
  
-Je vais te dire quelque chose qui va peut être te choquer mais crois- moi c'est tout -Alors, qui sont ces animaux ?  
  
-C'est moi et les autres maraudeurs  
  
Lily eu un choque, eux, les animaux qu'elle allait rejoindre pendant la nuit ?  
  
Eux les animaux dont elle rêvait ?  
  
Impossible se dit-elle.  
  
Alors il lui raconta tout. Que Rémus était un loup-garou, qu'ils avaient alors tentés avec succès de devenir des animagi pour le soutenir, que tout les soir de pleine lune ils prenaient le tunnel en dessous du saule cogneur pour arriver à la cabane hurlant où ils tenaient compagnie à Rémus.  
  
Il eu un blanc.  
  
Lily fixait James perplexe. Il lui dit  
  
-Ne dit rien à personne sinon on est tous mort.  
  
-A qui voudrais-tu que je dise un truc aussi invraisemblable ? De toute façon personne ne me croirait.  
  
James regarda Lily droit dans les yeux.  
  
Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion mais ses yeux l'imploraient.  
  
-Parole d'Evans, je ne dirait rien. Souffla-t-elle.  
  
Après cela, elle alla se coucher en repensant à cette journée chargée en péripéties.  
  
Elle commençait vraiment à apprécier ce James.  
  
Surtout qu'il embrassait comme un dieu. 


	5. chapitre 5

Merci encore pour vos review voici les réponses  
  
Alpo bien je cois qu'ils ne vont plus être en si bons terme dans ce chapitre et puis ils ne vont pas trop avoir le temps avec ce qu'il arrive à Lily... Lily petite etoile merci c sympa de m'encourager voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
  
Donc comme toujours tous les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling ainsi que quelques scènes je ne le dirais jamais assez.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre cinq  
  
Lily se leva en pensant que tous ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'était que du vent, un rêve, surtout pour le baiser.  
  
Et puis, cette histoire la faisait penser à un film américain où on dramatisait tout et où la fille embrassait le type à la fin  
  
. Mais en se rappellent autant de détailles, elle se dit qu'un rêve ne pouvait pas être aussi clair.  
  
Elle alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude .Elle descendit dans la grande salle.  
  
Elle avait entamé son toaste et ses œufs quand elle vit Potter se lever de sa chaise.  
  
Il la regarda avec un soupçon de tendresse dans ses magnifiques yeux marron bien qu'il ait son sourire en coin que Lily haïssait tant.  
  
Son regard soutint qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé des animagi. . Il se dirigea vers elle .Il lui dit  
  
-Alors Evans, on va bien ?  
  
-Ca pourrait aller dit-elle Elle le regarda, soupçonneuse, quand il avait cet air, il préparait un mauvais coup.  
  
-On est tombé sous mon charme ravageur ? Il sortit ça tout naturellement, comme si il lui avait simplement demandé la cruche d'eau.  
  
-Pardon ?!?!  
  
-N'oublie pas, Evans, que TU m'as embrassée hier Dit-il d'un ton fort pour que toute la salle l'entende.  
  
Maintenant la plus part des filles la fusillaient du regard ou d'autres ricanaient en voyant qu'elle se faisait humilité devant au moins cinq cent personnes.  
  
Elle n'avait pas de vraies amies alors elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se faire des ennemies.  
  
-C...comment tu peux dire ça ?dit elle en se levant de sa chaise.  
  
Des larmes de colères et de tristesses commençaient à apparaître sur ses joues au teint de porcelaine. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile arrogant qui ne pense qu'a sa tronche !!!!  
  
-Je n'en peux rien si tu m'aime, Evans Dit il en la regardant, se demandant comment elle allait réagir.  
  
C'en fut trop pour Lily. Elle lui envoya une gifle magistrale qui laissa une marque rouge sur le visage de James.  
  
Elle partit en courant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Comment avait-il pu ? Lui qui semblait si gentil si prévenant la veille .  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas comment il fonctionnait. Elle courrait, courrait, sans se soucier de sa destination.  
  
Elle l'avait bien embrasser mais comment pouvait-il le crier sous tous les toits juste pour s'amuser ? Elle courrait, courrait...  
  
James, en voyant que Lily était partit en pleurant, il su qu'il était allé trop loin.  
  
Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été ridicule et savait bien qu'il avait profondément blessé Lily.  
  
Il avait dit ça devant toute l'école juste pour crier au monde entier que Lily Evans l'aimait peut être comme lui l'aimait elle mais.... Il s'y était visiblement mal pris, très mal pris. Et maintenant il avait fait pleurer sa seule raison d'exister.  
  
Il partit de la grande salle en essayant de rattraper Lily. 'C'est qu'elle courre vite Evans' dit il en la voyant disparaître au coin d'un couloir.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au 7ème étage et Lily arriva dans une impasse où il y avait une tapisserie de trolls.  
  
Elle s'effondra par terre et commença à pleurer, sans que ça aie vraiment de sens, elle pleurait pour extérioriser toute sa haine, toute sa soif de vengeance, toute sa hargne et pas seulement envers Potter, elle pleurait de rage et de tristesse.  
  
Pourquoi vivait-elle ?  
  
Pourquoi aimait-elle Potter en même temps qu'elle le détestait ?  
  
Car oui, elle l'aimait depuis la nuit passée.  
  
Quand elle l'avait vu si inquiet à son égard, quand elle l'avait vu si gentil.  
  
Et puis il était si beau à ses yeux quand il ne faisait pas l'arrogant très égocentrique.  
  
'Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à répondre à ces questions ?  
  
Qu'adviendra-t-il de mon avenir ? Que deviendrait-je avec ce Potter dans mes pattes ?  
  
Et est ce que Potter sera quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie ?  
  
Quelqu'un peut répondre à cette question ?' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle entendit Potter. Il se rapprochait.  
  
Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver avec lui.  
  
Elle se leva et se retourna. Elle se trouva devant une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit à volée et la referma aussi vite. Elle se retourna et vit... une pièce très spacieuse mais vide.  
  
Vide, à l'exception d'un petit sablier posé sur une table de bois qu'elle n'avait pas vue tout de suite.  
  
Elle s'approcha de cet étrange objet et y vit une inscription gravée sur le dessus du bois. Elle le lu à haute voix.  
  
-Retourne moi.  
  
Curieuse de nature, Lily n'en fit pas deux, elle mit en application l'inscription.  
  
Elle fut projetée en avant, et crut d'abord qu'elle allait se cogner au mur, mais les murs avaient disparut.  
  
Plus rien juste une lumière blanche dont elle avançait dangereusement.  
  
Puis, elle alla de plus en plus vite, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait se décrocher du reste de son corps.  
  
Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir quand, elle tomba sur quelque chose de rugueux, de froid.  
  
Elle retrouva peu à peu le sens de la vue et regarda autour d'elle.  
  
Elle était devant la tapisserie des trolls avec l'homme qui essayait bêtement de leur apprendre les rudiments du ballet.  
  
Le même sol de pierre, les mêmes fenêtres, la même impasse.  
  
Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait changer quand elle vit un Potter sortant par la porte qu'elle avait franchit il y a quelque temps.  
  
Elle allait marcher vers lui pour l'engueuler quand elle vit quelque chose de différent en lui...  
  
Muahahahaha (rire démoniaque) je sais je sais je suis sadique de vous laisser sur votre faim comme ça. Alors que va-t-il advenir de Lily ?  
  
Qui est ce Potter qui est différent ?  
  
Où Lily a-t-elle bien pu attérire ?  
  
Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de 'Quand le temps n'est plus' 


	6. chapitre 6

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite (mais une fic qui sais ce faire attendre est une bonne fic )  
  
Alors ce que je tiens à vous dire aussi c'est que mon quickedit/preview bug sur cette satanée machine et donc c'est pour ça que tout les texte apparais sans caractère gras et sans espace entre les reviews bien que je me tue à le faire sur Microsoft Word . Je ne peux rien y faire désolé.  
  
Bon avant la réponse aux reviews je tient a vous dire haut et fort JE SUIS TÊTUE (ça va comme ça margot t'est contente ?) ne vous inquiétez pas de mon état de santé mentale en lisant ça c'est juste que des amies me trouvent têtue et pour prouvez ma bonne volonté je l'avoue devant mes lecteurs.  
  
Bien venons en au reviews Je vais répondre aussi aux reviews que j'avais oublié au chapitre cinq car je croyais que je l'avais déjà fait  
  
Pour les reviews du chapitre 3  
  
Poisson rouge et Doudou, merci pour ces reviews comme je le dit souvent ça fait toujours plaisir quelques mots d'encouragement  
  
Lily petite étoile merci pour le compliment et pour le caleçon de Severus je préfère que vous vous l'imaginiez sinon ce serai trop cruel à écrire  
  
Morri laisse moi rire tu es sur que tu parles de la même personne que moi en disant que tu as un bon sens de l'orientation ? J'admet que tu es très bonne en anglais mais vive la modestie quand même ! Ah et oui j'en profite pour faire la pub de ta fic qui à l'air pas mal. DONC LISEZ TOUS 'méfiez vous les sorcières aussi peuvent sourire' je vous jure la prologue et pas mal (alors on dit merci qui ?????)  
  
Réponse aux reviews du cinquième chapitre  
  
Naelia et bien voila la suite tant attendue merci pour tes compliments mais fait gaffe si tu en dit trop je v finir par avoir une aussi grosse tête que James . Et oui c'est une sorte de retourner de temps bizarroïde comme tu dis. En fait ce serait plutôt un avanceur de temps mais je vais réfléchir au nom que je vais lui donner plus tard.  
  
Alliel je te remercie pour tes compliments envers ma fic et je tiens à dire que j'aime aussi la tienne. C'est sur que la mort de Sirius m'a altéré moi aussi et je trouve que c'est injuste qu'elle l'ait tué mais au fond sans J K il n'y aurait même pas eu de Sirius. Si ça te fait tellement plaisir les reviews bien je v inonder ta boite aux lettres alors . Et j'en profite pour te demander la suite de ta fic j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.  
  
Aqua je crois que c'est un peu fait exprès pour le genre 'feux de l'amour ' comme tu dis. J'adore ce genre de fin un peu... gnangnan on va dire. Ben si le Potter est différent c que c'est le même mais en différent c un peu logique (bien qu'en réalité ce soit pas tout a fait le même) et bravo pour le retouneur de temps et la salle sur demande mais je crois que ça tombe sous sens c'est juste que Lily n'en sait rien et que j'ai envie de la faire tourner en bourrique pendant tout le temps que prendra ma fic .  
  
Kritari je sais que c'est très sadique mais ce qui l'est encore plus c'est que je vous aie fait attendre pendant aussi longtemps Niarque Niarque Niarque  
  
Morri ma trrrrrèèèèèssss chèèèèrrreee sœur tu verras bien si Lily entend parler de Peter ou pas. Ah et voila la réponse aux reviews que tu attendais vu que je croyais les avoir mis dans un autre chapitre. Pour l'instant lis les chapitres que je te donne et ne te pose pas de questions tu verras bien assez tôt comment Lily vas découvrir qu'elle est dans le futur et si Dumbeldore vas lui révéler quoi que ce soit.  
  
Mione granger malefoy Et oui tu as bien devinez mais Lily ne le sais pas elle...  
  
Lily petite étoile c'est quand même sympa à toi de mettre des reviews à chaque chapitre et oui c'est notre Harry national !!!! Elle a fait un bond dans le temps  
  
Quelqu'un et bien voila de quoi te nourrir. J'espère qu'après ça tu seras assez repu pour le reste de la semaine   
  
Mais quelle perpicacité chers lecteurs vous avez tous devine où elle était (bien que c'était un peu facile)  
  
Alors voila la suite et comme toujours tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent en exclusivité à J K Rowling .  
  
Bonne lecture  
Chapitre six  
  
Elle vit d'abord que James n'avait plus les yeux marron, mais vert, exactement comme elle. Puis elle remarqua cette fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur son front. Et le plus important, il n'avait plus ses fichus aires supérieurs et son habituel sourire en coin.  
  
Elle se demanda si elle était tomber dans la quatrième dimension quand elle remarqua que deux autres jeunes gens sortaient peux après lui.  
  
Une fille avec de longs cheveux très ébouriffés et indomptables et un Garçon roux, avec des taches de rousseurs, des vêtements plus usés que pour les autre et une très grande taille.  
  
Ils ne la remarquèrent pas car elle était tombée dans un des coins baignés par l'obscurité.  
  
Quand ils furent partis, elle descendit les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, on ne sait jamais !  
  
'Tu t'es perdue, tu t'es perdue' chantonnait la voix glaciale.  
  
Elle se trouvait dans l'école de Hogwarts mais quelque chose n'allait pas, car elle ne vit aucune tête connue d'elle et, quand elle descendit dans la grande salle, car il était midi, elle remarqua qu'à la table des professeurs, il y avait quelques têtes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
  
Par exemple, il y avait une dame aux aires mauvais, et au visage flasque qui faisait penser à un crapaud.  
  
Puis, il y avait un homme aux cheveux gras, au gros nez, et au teint pâle.  
  
'Il ressemble fort à Severus' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Mais ce qui la frappa le plus c'est que Mr Binns, son prof d'histoire était devenu un fantôme.  
  
Sinon, Dumbeldor trônait encore sur le siège du directeur et McGonagall était fièrement à ses côtés.  
  
Tout le monde passa devant-elle sans lui parler ou lui dire qu'elle s'était trompée de planète,sans même lui envoyer un bref regard, sauf Dumbeldor, qui, dés qu'elle avait franchit le seuil de la porte, la regardait d'un aire amusé.  
  
Elle sortit de la grande salle et alla vagabonder dans les couloirs, en cherchant un indice, une chose qui lui permettrait de savoir où elle était exactement.  
  
Elle parcourra tous les couloirs de Hogwarts mais ne trouva rien.  
  
Elle monta jusqu'au tableau à la grosse dame. Elle dit son mot de passe, et la grande dame la regarda d'un sal œil.  
  
-Vous vous êtes trompée, mademoiselle.  
  
Elle la regarda paniquée, en se demandant ou elle devait aller. Et vu qu'un griffondor, passait par là, elle lui demanda  
  
-Excuse moi mais, je ne me souviens plus du mot de passe. Pourrais-tu me le donner ?  
  
Le griffondor la regarda, septique, puis, ne voyant rien d'anormal chez Lily, finit par lui dire  
  
-Bon c'est Patris coronatur. (J'ai pris une vrai phrase en latin et vu que mon vocabulaire n'est pas très étendu... ça veut dire le père est couronné)  
  
-Merci beaucoup.  
  
Elle prononça le mot de passe et se retrouva dans la salle commune.  
  
Elle n'avait pas changé.  
  
Elle dégageait toujours cette chaleur, même quand le feu n'était pas allumé.  
  
Lily monta dans son dortoir. Elle ouvrit la porte et quand elle trouva son lit à baldaquin, elle ne vit pas ses affaires mais celles d'une autre fille.  
  
'Mais que croyais-tu ma pauvre Lily ? Tu débarque dans une autre dimension et tu voudrais que tout soit pareil qu'avant ? Bon le tout est de savoir qu'est ce que je doit faire pour sortir d'ici'  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter mangeait tranquillement dans la grande salle. Il venait de faire un de ses réunions de L'A.D. On était samedi. Il était loin de se douter que sa mère était en ces lieux et qu'elle avait le même age que lui.  
  
Lily sortit du dortoir, se demandant où elle allait passer la nuit quand une lumière l'éclaira :  
  
Dumbeldor l'avait vue, il serai peut être lui indiquer où elle était et surtout que devait-elle faire pour revenir chez elle.  
  
Elle fonça vers le bureau de Dumbeldor.  
  
Quand elle arriva au niveau de la gargouille elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe. Mais la gargouille laissa place au escalier sans qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer quoi que ce soit.  
  
Comme si Dumbeldor savais qu'elle allait venir dans son bureau.  
  
Elle monta donc et frappa à la porte. Dumbeldor prononça un oui magistral et, Lily entra.  
  
-Mlle Evans je vous attendais.  
  
-Mr Dumbeldor, que fais-je ici ? Se précipita Lily Et surtout où suis-je ?  
  
-Attendez Mlle Evans, ne soyez pas si pressée. Vous serez cela bien assez tôt, sans mon aide. La question est plutôt où allez-vous dormir pendant votre séjour.  
  
Dit Dumbeldor, avec ses habituels yeux pétillants. Il avait l'air amusé, comme si la situation de Lily laissait place au rire.  
  
Je crois que la chambre des préfets en chef vous ira. Ne vous inquitètez pas, cette chambre est en trop, elle n'a plus été habitée depuis des décennies.  
  
Dit Dumbeldor en voyant que Lily allait dire quelque chose.  
  
Cette chambre se trouve au cinquième étage. Le tableau représente un chevalier avec son destrier et le mot de passe est langue fourchue .Ah, encore une chose, vous allez avoir cour pendant votre séjour, voici votre emploi du temps.  
  
Lily pris l'emploi du temps et le regarda.  
  
Elle allait être avec une classe de cinquième mais pas de Griffondor, de Serdaigle et que les cours de Potions n'étaient pas dessus. -Pourquoi je n'ais pas l'empois du temps des Griffondor et pourquoi je n'ais pas potion et aussi pourquoi ne suis-je pas en sixième ? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-Chaque chose en son temps. Dit Dumbeldor d'un ton énigmatique. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.  
  
Lily, déçue, descendit les escaliers en traînant les pieds et elle monta au cinquième étage.  
  
Dumbeldor n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions.  
  
Dés qu'elle eu repéré le fameux tableau, elle s'arrêta et l'observa. Le chevalier était dans une petite clairière et son cheval ressemblait plus à un poney qu'autre chose. Le petit chevalier, en la voyant, dégaina son épée et lui cria  
  
-En garde manant, bas toi. Elle prononça le mot de passe et le chevalier, déçu, la fit entrer.  
  
Elle eu alors le souffle coupé. On lui avait dit que les préfets-en-chefs bénéficiaient de privilèges, mais à ce point, elle en fut presque jalouse de Rémus.  
  
Elle était dans la chambre la plus grande qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.  
  
Avec un haut lit en baldaquin couleur or et rouge. Les baldaquins étaient richement décorés avec des bordures de toutes sortes.  
  
Il y avait des couvertures de soie sur le lit. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs tellement grand qu'il aurait pu contenir facilement six premières années. (elle exagérait peut être un tout petit peu quand même)  
  
Il y avait une grande fenêtre donnant sur le lac et le saule cogneur avec de lourds rideaux.  
  
Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux en toutes sorte qui lui souriaient. Il y avait un grand bureau en chaîne vernis à la droite du lit avec des pattes de lions à la place des pieds.  
  
On avait pris le soin d'y déposer des affaires d'école pour Lily ainsi que des livres.  
  
Il y avait aussi une armoire en chaîne vernis également qui était tellement grande qu'elle aurait pus contenir tous les vêtements des filles de son dortoir ce qui n'était pas facilement faisable avec les autres armoires . Il y avait aussi une porte qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarquée.  
  
Elle y entra et vit une vaste salle de bain avec un bain de la taille d'une piscine olympique qui était d'ailleurs déjà remplie d'eau et de mousse en tout genre.  
  
Elle décida de l'essayer tout de suite en enlevant tous ses vêtements et en les éparpillant un peu partout dans pièce.  
  
Elle plongea dans le bain et commença à nager. 'C'est royale' pensa-t- elle.  
  
Avec toute cette opulence, elle en avait oublié qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était mais pour l'instant tous ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de profiter de ce lux.  
  
Après cela, elle se rhabilla et alla ouvrir l'armoire où des elfes de maison avaient pris soin d'y mettre les uniformes de l'école aux couleurs de Serdaigle.  
  
En fermant l'armoire elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas manger depuis longtemps (en fait elle n'a pas manger depuis plus ou moins vingt ans ) et que son estomac criai comme un fou.  
  
Elle descendit dans la grande salle car c'était juste le moment du souper. Elle voulu s'assoire à la table des Griffondors, mais quand elle vit le regard de Dumbeldor, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles.  
  
Elle s'assit et ne pris même pas la peine de faire des politesses. Elle engouffra tous ce qui était possible de manger jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit repu.  
  
Elle ne fit même pas attention aux regards des autres. Elle allait partir quand elle se souvint qu'elle ne savait même pas quel jour on était.  
  
Elle s'adressa au premier Serdaigle qu'elle avait dans son champ de vision et tomba sur une fille aux traits asiatiques et aux cheveux noirs et lisses.  
  
-Excuse moi mais qu'elle jour on est ?  
  
La fille la regarda en levant les sourcils. Mais fini quand même par dire qu'on était samedi.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Lily se dirigeai vers sa chambre quand elle s'arrêta à la salle des trophées.  
  
Car la porte était ouverte et quelque chose l'avait attiré, plus précisément un nom.  
  
Elle parcoura rapidement les coupes et tomba sur James Potter.  
  
'C'est étrange, il n'a encore jamais reçu de coupe ' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle lu l'entièreté de l'inscription :  
  
James Potter  
Entraîneur de l'équipe de Griffondor  
1972  
  
Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Ils étaient en 1970, du moins quand elle était en cinquième et qu'elle n'était pas dans une autre galaxie.  
  
En plus James n'était pas entraîneur de l'équipe de Griffondor. Tout en réfléchissant à cette énigme, elle alla se coucher. Peut être que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
  
Le temps qui nous était imparti touche à sa fin donc à bientôt chers lecteurs. (Hehe ça ne te dit rien morri ?)  
  
. Mais dites donc ou peut elle bien se trouver ??? C'est un vrai mystère ! Vous allez devoir vous casser la tête pendant des heures pour trouver. 


	7. chapitre 7

Réponse aux reviews  
  
Merci a kritari et unutma pour leurs mots d'encouragement.  
  
Gh()st je te l'accorde son comportement était complètement imbécile et immature mais bon notre petit James est connu pour être comme ça. Poudlard c'est vrai qu'on n'y est pas du tout en sécurité mais c'est ça qui est chouette, le danger. Je sens aussi que Harry va avoir un choque en découvrant que sa mère qui est censée être morte est de retour et a rajeunis de quelques années. Ca promet d'être quelque chose   
  
Bouboutix bien sur que non qu'elle va pas tombé amoureuse d'Harry car elle n'aura d'yeux que pour James qui je te le rappelle est un peu différent. Alors pour la reflection avec Draco je suis outrée car Harry est à moi .C'est pour ça que sois dit en passant je le ferait toujours célibataire quoi que j'écrive dessus. (faut dire que si il est aussi beau que Daniel Radcliffe je prend tout de suite huhu )  
  
Lily petite étoile et ben oui elle va devoir supporter Ombrage et merci pour tes compliments (je sais je suis répétitive mais je fait tjrs ça )  
  
Aqua oui c'est cool n'empêche ce serai bien d'en avoir un dans la réalité on pourrait voir ce qu'on est devenu dans vingt ans. Ça ce serais cool !! Bon revenons a ma fic Harry ne l'a pas reconnue tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'a pas vue c tout.  
  
Morri je fait allusion a sakura si je veux d'abord. Et puis les devinettes tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas piger qu'ils l'avaient compris c'était sarcastique au cas ou t'aurait pas vu. Et peut être que les lecteurs ne lisent pas tout les reviews mais ils devraient parce qu'il y a des renseignements sur ma fic . Tout ça pour ne pas dire merci pff. Et Dumbeldor c normal qu'il ne révèle rien t'a pas compris qu'il voulait qu'elle découvre d'elle-même ?  
  
Voila bonne lecture et je tient a vous dire (ça n'a rien avoir mais c'est pas grave) regardez tous identity ce film est cool je l'ador. Mais la version longue parce que celle cinématographique n'est pas bien vu qu'il y a la scène la plus cool qui est coupée. Bon bref voila ma suite  
  
Chapitre sept  
  
Lily se réveilla et... elle était toujours dans la chambre luxueuse.  
  
Elle se leva et mis un des uniformes de Serdaigle. Elle se coiffa en vitesse et se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain.  
  
Elle avait toujours ses longs et épais cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude et cette peau laiteuse que les garçons n'aimaient pas spécialement au grand dam de Lily (du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait).  
  
Elle se leva n'étant pas contente de ce qu'elle voyait dans la glace et sortit de sa chambre.  
  
On était dimanche, elle avait donc encore une journée avant d'aller en cours. Elle alla manger un bout puis alla au parc, et s'assit sous l'hêtre des maraudeurs.  
  
Elle croyait qu'elle les détestait mais, dans une situation pareille, ils lui manquaient.  
  
James avec son habituelle manie de provoquer tout le monde en duel. Et sa personnalité énigmatique qui la rendait heureuse où qui la faisait pleurer selon l'humeur de James.  
  
Sirius avec son physique avantageux, et son dont de séducteur.  
  
Peter avec son regard admirateur, et sa bêtise qui avec du recule était attendrissante ( je hais peter mais je vous rappelle qu'elle est paumée et qu'elle embellis ses souvenirs car elle s'ennuie et qu'elle veut rentrer cher elle ).  
  
Et enfin Remus avec sa sagesse innée qui n'empêchait pas aux maraudeurs de transgresser les règlements.  
  
Lily soupira en regardant le lac sans vraiment le regarder. Elle entendit alors des voix venant de l'autre coté du lac.  
  
Elle leva les yeux, et elle vit des élèves lire un magazine.  
  
Elle se leva et s'approcha d'eux.  
  
Ils tenaient en main un magazine intitulé « colporteur » ou un truc comme ça. Elle n'avait pas bien vu la couverture.  
  
Ils la virent et lui palèrent  
  
-Vient une chose comme ça ne peut pas se rater. On peut lire la vérité sur Harry Potter tu peux pas manquer ça.  
  
-Harry Potter ? Prononça-t-elle incertaine  
  
-Oui le célèbre Harry Potter qui a combattu tu-sais-qui  
  
-Qui est tu-sais-qui ?  
  
Les deux élèves la regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en même temps.  
  
Lily partit et entendit « l'a vécu dans une grotte ces vingt dernières années ou quoi » puis des gloussement moqueurs.  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel puis continua sa route.  
  
Quand elle entra au château, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un panneau aux aires officielles qui indiquait que tout élève surpris avec un chicaneur sur lui serait sévèrement puni.  
  
'Tous cinglés ici' pensa-t-elle quand elle se rappela du nom qu'avait prononcer l'élève « Harry Potter »  
  
Aurait-il un lien de parenté avec James Potter ?  
  
Mais Lily ne pensa pas au jeune homme qu'elle avait vu quand elle était arrivée, ce qui lui aurait peut être permis de découvrir ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Elle voulu aller à la bibliothèque et au passage se fit contrôler par le professeur aux aires mauvais et au visage flasque qu'elle avait vu dans la grande salle et appris que c'était Ombrage.  
  
Elle lui demanda de vider ses poches. Lily repartit alors.  
  
Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et dévora pleins de livres sur n'importe quel sujet, peut l'importait, elle s'ennuyait.  
  
Et quand elle s'ennuyait, elle lisait tous les livres qui pouvaient se trouver au travers de son chemin.  
  
C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle en ressortit rassasiée. Elle fila dans sa chambre, en ayant marre de cette salle journée.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle croisa le professeur aux cheveux gras et au nez proéminent.  
  
Il l'a fixa.  
  
Mais Lily se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait avec des yeux grands comme ça.  
  
Elle le fixa, l'air interrogateur, mais le professeur en question partit dans l'autre direction qu'elle.  
  
Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas atterrit dans un univers où tout le monde se dévisageait.  
  
Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, et, alla directement se baigner dans son bain.  
  
Ce que Lily ne savait pas, c'est que dans la salle commune de Griffondor, se trouvait un adolescent qui faisait la fête car il avait réussi à convaincre la plus part des gens que son histoire était la vérité et il avait aussi réussi à faire enrager Ombrage.  
  
Ce jeune homme n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter mais Lily n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être et pourtant...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Lily se tenait devant un jeune homme et il la tenait dans ses bras.  
  
C'était comme si Lily était protégée de tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver sur terre  
  
-Lily je t'aime dit James  
  
-Moi aussi dit Lily  
  
Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et.... DRINNNGGG  
  
Lily sursauta, elle marmonna des jurons, pris son réveil et le balança de toutes ses forces.  
  
Ils alla s'écraser pitoyablement sur le mur d'en face.  
  
Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse.  
  
Décidemment, ce jour ne commençait vraiment pas comme elle l'aura espéré.  
  
Elle descendit dans la grande salle et mangea un bout en vitesse puis réfléchit à ses cours  
  
' Deux heures de métamorphose, une heure de divination, une heure de sortilège et une heure d'histoire de la magie, deux heures de DCFM'.  
  
Elle alla au premier cours. Elle entra avec les autres élèves. McGonagall commença à faire son discours  
  
-En tant que cinquième année, vous devriez déjà étudier pour vos BUSE... Oui Mlle ? Lily avait aussitôt levé le doigt. Elle prit la parole  
  
-Mais Mme, Dumbeldor à du se tromper quelque part, je devrait être en sixième.  
  
-A, vous êtes la nouvelle, professeur Dumbeldor m'a vaguement parlé de vous. Vous vous appelez ?  
  
-Lily Evans  
  
McGonagall fit de grands yeux, elle la dévisagea. Elle semblait la reconnaître. Elle semblait aussi perdue. Elle bredouilla  
  
-Bien Mlle E...Evavans. Je parlerais à professeur Dumbeldor de se...malentendu.  
  
Puis son cours reprit normalement.  
  
Le cours de divination fut un vrai calvaire.  
  
D'abord Trelawney (puisque c'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait) lui perdit une mort terrible (ce qui n'est pas tout a fait faux), puis elle du se mettre avec une fille tout à fait déplaisante pour lui prédire son avenir dans une boule de cristal.  
  
Puis il y eu le cours de sortilège, avec le vieux Flitwick.  
  
En cours d'histoire, elle dormit presque.  
  
Le professeur Binns était toujours ennuyeux. Il n'avait rien changé à son cours. Après, elle alla manger.  
  
Quand elle arriva dans la classe de cette Ombrage, elle en eu le souffle coupé.  
  
Des horribles décorations comme des chatons peints dans des assiettes se tenaient partout à la place des habituels tableaux.  
  
Elle s'assit et Ombrage pris la parole  
  
-Bonjour  
  
-Bonjour professeur Ombrage Dit le reste de la classe d'un ton morne et peu enjoué  
  
-Bien, rangez vos baguettes.  
  
Seul Lily le fit, les autres n'avaient même pas pris la peine de sortir la leur. Un cours de DCFM sans baguette ?!?! Mais à quoi cela rimait-il ?  
  
-Prenez votre manuel à la page 280 et lisez le chapitre 15.  
  
Lily leva aussitôt la main. Ombrage l'ignora mais quand tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur Lily, Ombrage fut bien obliger de l'interroger.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mademoiselle ? Dit elle d'un ton minaudant qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Lily.  
  
-Bien, je me demandais pourquoi on ne fait pas de pratique.  
  
-Je crois avoir été assez clair au début de l'année Mlle.  
  
-Mais je suis nouvelle ici  
  
-Dumbeldor m'en aurait parlé si il avait fait rentrer une élève en cette période de l'année.  
  
Ombrage regarda un carnet et lui demanda  
  
-Vous vous appelez ?  
  
-Lily Evans  
  
On aurait dit qu'Ombrage s'était étouffée avec sa langue.  
  
Elle leva les yeux de son carnet et regarda Lily les yeux exorbités.  
  
Son teint devint violacé, elle se leva et s'approcha de son banc elle appuya ses mains sur ce banc et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Voulez vous bien me dire votre vrai nom ? Dit elle d'un ton calme. Ca se sentait que la tempête allait éclater.  
  
-Lily Evans madame dit simplement Lily.  
  
-Petite menteuse ! Éclata Ombrage. Dite moi votre vrai nom ! Tout de suite !  
  
-Je m'appelle Lily Evans se répéta Lily  
  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Suivez moi  
  
Elle l'a tira par le col de sa chemise et la leva. Comment une aussi petite femme pouvait avoir autant de force ?  
  
-Tu vas m'accompagner chez Dumbeldor. Vous ne faites pas de bruit en mon absence. Dit elle en se tournant vers les autres élèves.  
  
Elle la poussa dans le couloir.  
  
Elles allèrent jusqu'à la gargouille et Ombrage prononça le mot de passe que Lily retint au cas où et elles montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon.  
  
Ombrage frappa à la porte avec une telle force qu'elle faillit sortir de ses gonds.  
  
Telle une furie, elle pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbeldor. Dumbeldor l'a regardai avec son habituel aire amusé, l'œil pétillant.  
  
-Que voulez-vous professeur Ombrage ?  
  
-Cette garce prêtant qu'elle s'appelle Lily Evans  
  
Dumbeldor pencha sa tête pour fixer Ombrage au dessus de ses lunettes. Après une minute de silence, Dumbeldor dit  
  
-Et n'auriez vous pas penser que c'était une simple coïncidence ? Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas plusieurs personnes de ce nom ?  
  
-Je... je... non je n'y avait pas penser. Ombrage n'avait rien perdu de sa rage mais semblait honteuse.  
  
-Alors pourquoi vous mettre dans un état pareil pour si peux ?  
  
-C'est à cause de l'histoire avec Harry Potter, ce petit menteur. Et vous qui le croyez ! Dit Ombrage avec un air de reproche dans la voix.  
  
Mais Dumbeldore ne la regardait pas.  
  
Il fixait Lily depuis qu'elle avait eu cet air interrogateur quand Ombrage avait prononcé le nom d'Harry Potter.  
  
Il était une fois de plus amusé ce qui irrita Lily.  
  
-En plus, reprit Ombrage, vous ne m'avez pas parler d'une nouvelle élève dans cette école.  
  
-Tout simplement parce que je n'ais pas eu le temps de vous avertir. Dit Dumbeldor. Elle est arrivée Samedi. Avec toutes vos responsabilités en tant que grande inquisitrice de Hogwarts, je ne vous ais pas vu du week-end.  
  
Ombrage ne prononça plus un mot et sortit du bureau.  
  
Lily la suivit. Elle descendit dans la salle de classe d'Ombrage.  
  
Elle s'assit à sa place pendant qu'Ombrage regagnait son bureau. Elle ne dit plus rien du cours.  
  
Voila terminer et ze veux plein plein plein de reviews sinon je continue pas d'abord (c'est pour rire bien sur jamais je ne vous abandonnerai mais review quand même) 


	8. chapitre 8

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait un peu attendre mais j'ai plus eu d'ordi pendant quatre jours car j'ai été suivre le tour de France et puis je me suis fait opéré des dents de sagesses juste après donc je me sentait vraiment pas bien et j'aurais pas sus vous mettre une suite  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Kritari j'ai moi surtout hâte de voir comment vous allez le prendre quand ils se rencontrerons. On verra bien...  
  
Marie-lune merci c'est sympa j'adore qu'on m'encourage. Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt découvrir toutes les réponses à tes questions.  
  
Gh()st ben non il y a pas de cours en commun avec griffondor et serdaigle ce serait trop facile. Oui la surprise de Rogue sera vraiment terrible.  
  
Morri ben j'accepte mes fautes mais pas remarquées par toi.. Et le mot ironie je le connais car j'ai ouvert un gros tuc avec plein de feuilles de papiers et où il y a plein de petits signes marqué dessus tu sais ce qu'on appelle un dictionnaire ? J'ai pas très bien saisi ton avant dernière phrase Lily ne sait toujours pas qu'elle est dans le futur et Dumbeldore ne lui a rien révélé du tout . Enfin bref merci pour ta (seule) phrase gentille à propos de ma fic. Lily petite étoile non je le répète Harry ne l'a verra pas avant longtemps. Sinon ce ne serait pas chouette.  
  
Voila la suite a oui encore une chose tout les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J K Rowling et même une partie de ce chapitre bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre huit  
  
Lily n'eu plus d'autres problèmes au cour de cette journée, mais se sentait lessivée. Toutes ces énigmes à résoudre, tous ces problèmes, toutes ces nouvelles choses à assimilées l'avait vidée.  
  
Elle se baladait dans les couloirs de l'école et d'un coup ne se sentit pas bien du tout. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à couler le long de son dos. Des élèves s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder et murmuraient entre eux. Un élève s'avança vers elle et pris la parole : -Ca va ? Tu es toute blanche dit il Ce fut les dernières parole qu'elle entendit. Les choses commençèrent à tourner autour d'elle et tout d'un coup ce fut le noir total.  
  
Lily se réveilla soudain se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé et aperçu un visage sympathique et rondouillet qui lui disait vaguement quelqu'un.  
  
Elle se leva et sentit une douleur aigue à la tête et au dos sans doute due à sa chute  
  
-Tu veux allez à l'infirmerie ? demanda le garçon qui l'avait réveillée.  
  
-Non...non merci ça va mieux dit Lily pas encore certaine de ce qu'elle disait. C'est la fatigue, les BUSE tout ça...  
  
Le garçon la fixa incertain, puis voyant qu'elle avait un peu retrouvée de ses couleurs se laissa convaincre  
  
Il lui tendit la main et dit  
  
-Neville Longdubat  
  
'Mais bien sur ! Franck Longdubat lui ressemble !' pensa-t-elle aussitôt  
  
-Emilie Mccormick enchantée.  
  
Lily ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas prononcé son vrai nom mais, depuis l'histoire avec Ombrage elle préférait être prudente.  
  
-Je vais quand même t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, tu dois te reposer. Dit le garçon en voyant Lily avoir dur à se relever.  
  
Lily ne voulait pas y aller mais vu qu'en se levant elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambe elle accepta la proposition.  
  
Mrs Pomfresh semblait toute affolée quand elle aperçu le visage de Lily. Elle l'examina et lui dit qu'elle n'avait rien de bien grave, qu'il lui faudrait juste du repos. Finalement Lily enfila un pyjama blanc et se coucha dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Elle se trouvait assise au bord du lac avec James et ils regardaient la lune.  
  
James se transforma soudain en cerf, mais ce cerf n'était pas le cerf que Lily rencontrait chaque jour de pleine lune.  
  
Celui-ci semblait méchant, il semblait avoir la rage avec ses yeux dans lesquels des vaisseaux sanguins avaient éclatés. De l'écume sortait de sa bouche. Il voulu mordre Lily.  
  
Elle hurla  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Quel sale rêve !!!! Elle repris ses esprits peu à peu et se souvint que quelqu'un l'avait emmener à l'infirmerie et qu'elle y avait sûrement dormi toute la nuit car il faisait jour.  
  
Lily entendit des éclats de voix. Elle se leva brusquement et sorti sa baguette. Elle suivit les hurlements pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lily en voyant un attroupement d'élèves autour du professeur Trelawney qui avait sa baguette d'une main, une bouteille de xérès vide dans l'autre.  
  
Elle semblait devenue folle. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête, et ses lunettes étaient de travers.  
  
Deux grosses males étaient posées sur le sol.  
  
L'une d'elle était d'ailleurs à l'envers.  
  
Trelawney semblait terrifiée. Lily, qui était parmi la foule se trouvant dans l'escalier, vit au bas de celui-ci Ombrage. 'Ca m'aurait étonner que cette folle ne soit pas dans le coup pensa Lily'  
  
Ombrage pris la parole.  
  
-Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu'il fra demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuses performances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre renvoi inévitable.  
  
-Vous...vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney, des larmes ruisselant derrière ses énormes lunettes. Vous ne... vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je...je suis ici depuis seize ans ! H-Hogwarts et ma m- maison !  
  
-C'était votre maison, rectifia le professeur Ombrage.  
  
'Quelle horrible bonne femme' pensa Lily.  
  
Mais vu qu'elle voyait Ombrage de dos, elle ne put pas voir l'immonde sourire qui était sur son visage.  
  
Elle éprouvait de la joie à faire souffrir cette pauvre Trelawney.  
  
Celle-ci fut secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, et s'effondra sur l'une des malles.  
  
-Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre ordre de révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirer de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez.  
  
Trelawney, au comble du malheur, tremblait et gémissait en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa malle.  
  
A la gauche de Trelawney, deux filles d'à peu près l'age de Lily étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre.  
  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le hall.  
  
Se détachant de la foule, le professeur McGonagall marcha droit sur le professeur Trelawney et lui tapota le dos d'un geste ferme en sortant un mouchoir d'une poche de sa robe.  
  
-Allons, allons, Sibylle...Calmez-vous...Tenez, mouchez-vous...Ce n'est pas si grave...Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Hogwarts...  
  
-Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ?dit Ombrage d'un ton assassin en s'avançant de quelques pas. Et qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ?  
  
-Moi répondis une voix grave.  
  
Les portes de chêne d'étaient soudain ouvertes et les élèves qui se trouvaient devant s'écartèrent précipitamment pour laisser passer Dumbeldore.  
  
D'où venait Dumbeldor ? Lily n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
  
Il laissa les portes grandes ouvertes et s'avança à travers le cercle des spectateurs en direction du professeur Trelawney qui semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et qui était toujours effondrée sur sa malle.  
  
-Vous, professeur Dumbeldor ? Dit Ombrage avec un petit rire singulièrement déplaisant. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas compris la situation .J'ai ici- Elle tira de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin- un ordre de révocation signé par moi et par le ministre de la Magie. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, la Grande Inquisitrice de Hogwarts a le pouvoir d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu'elle- c'est-à-dire que je- juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le ministère de la Magie. Or, j'ai estimé que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas au niveau requis et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis fin à ses fonctions.  
  
Lily ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
Ombrage était la grande inquisitrice de Hogwarts et elle pouvait renvoyer tout les profs qu'elle voulait ?  
  
Mais de quel droit ?  
  
Elle était donc un membre du ministère de la Magie mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu empiéter sur Hogwarts ?  
  
Dumbledore n'arrêta pas de sourire après ce discours peu réjouissant.  
  
Il baissa les yeux vers Trelawney qui sanglotait toujours et déclara  
  
-Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage. Comme Grande Inquisitrice, vous avez parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien, poursuivit-il en s'inclinant courtoisement, que ce pouvoir-là incombe encore au directeur de l'établissement. Or, je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continue d'habiter à Hogwarts.  
  
Le professeur Trelawney laissa alors échapper un petit rire frénétique ponctué d'un hoquet qu'elle n'arriva pas à étouffer.  
  
-Non...non, je v-vais partir, Dumbledore ! Je quitterai H-Hogwarts pour chercher f-fortune ailleurs...  
  
-Non, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt. Je souhaite que vous restiez, Sibylle Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.  
  
-Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sibylle chez elle, professeur ?  
  
-Bien entendu, répondit le McGonagall. Levez vous, Sibylle...  
  
Un autre professeur surgit de la foule et se précipita pour prendre l'autre bras de Trelawney.  
  
Toutes deux (vu que ce professeur était une femme) l'entraînèrent vers l'escalier de marbre en passant devant Ombrage.  
  
Flitwick accourut derrière elles.  
  
-Locomotor Barda ! Ordonna-t-il de sa petite voix  
  
Les deux malles s'élevèrent dans les aires et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, Flitwick fermant la marche.  
  
Ombrage resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dumbeldor, toujours souriant.  
  
-Et qu'allez-vous faire, demanda-t-elle dans un murmure qui résonna tout autour du hall, lorsque j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement ?  
  
-Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable, Figurez vous que j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et qu'il préfère rester au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
-Vous avez trouvé ? s'exclama Ombrage d'une voix perçante VOUS avez trouvez ? Puis je vous rappeler, Dumbeldor, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux...  
  
-Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée dans le cas -et uniquement dans ce cas- où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat, répondit Dumbeldore. Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en la circonstance, j'ai reùssi. Puis-je vous présenter ?  
  
Il se tourna vers les portes ouvertes.  
  
On entendit un bruit de sabots.  
  
Il y eut un murmure stupéfait dans tout le hall et les élèves qui se tenaient près des portes reculèrent à nouveau, certains d'entre eux trébuchant dans leurs hâte de laisser le passage au nouveau venu.  
  
Dans la brume se dessinait une silhouette inconnue à Lily.  
  
Les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire, la tête et le torse d'un homme, le corps d'un cheval à la robe claire et cuivrée.  
  
-Voici Firenze, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux à une Ombrage qui semblait frappée par la foudre. Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste. 


	9. chapitre 9

Réponses aux review :  
  
Merci à Kritari, bouboutix et Lily petite étoile pour leurs reviews  
  
Sadesirius : merci pour tes compliments et aussi pour tes critiques mais je suis désolé de t'annoncer que le reste de ma fic va se passer dans le future (enfin un peu dans son présent mais juste à la fin) et je sais que c'est pas très intéressant de mettre des morceaux du bouquin mais c'est tourner pour voir ses penser a ce moment la puis c'est pour coller avec la suite des évènements.  
  
Gh()st : non ce serait trop facile que ce soit Harry qui aide Lily c'est trop tôt pour qu'ils se rencontrent.  
  
Chapitre neuf  
  
Cela avait surpris Lily que Dumbledore aie engagé un centaure comme professeur mais c'était loin de lui déplaire.  
  
En effet, elle n'aimait pas le moins du monde Trelawney et avait envie d'un professeur compétant bien qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout la divination.  
  
Il s'était passé plusieurs jours après cet incident et Lily avait pu voir un énorme feu d'artifices causé par deux Weasley à ce qu'elle avait entendu et qui avait mis Ombrage dans une rage folle.  
  
Lily qui n'aurait pas apprécié cela d'habitude avait rit toute la soirée en voyant la tête d'Ombrage quand elle avait essayé de faire disparaître les dragons et autres fantaisies qui se promenaient dans Hogwarts en jetant des sorts qui étaient censé les arrêter mais qui les multiplièrent ce qui causa encore plus de grabuge.  
  
Lily se trouvait dans la grande salle où elle regardait d'un œil distrait des filles de Griffondor se courber les cils à l'aide d'un sortilège.  
  
Elles avaient sûrement divination. C'était vrai Firenze était loin d'être moche, mais Lily n'avait de place pour qu'une seule personne dans son cœur et dans sa tête : James Potter.  
  
Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point il comptait pour elle.  
  
Il lui manquait terriblement.  
  
Ses vannes débiles, son ego plus gros que la planète, son sourire en coin et ses cheveux décoiffés l'avait toujours donné envie de vomir mais elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'en ne comptant pas ses défauts, ce garçon était adorable.  
  
De plus, elle croyait qu'elle le haïssait depuis toujours mais cette haine n'était qu'un amour caché.  
  
Elle avait constatée d'abord avec horreur puis avec tendresse qu'elle l'avait toujours aimée.  
  
Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle s'ennuyait.  
  
Car James Potter avait le dont avec sa bande de donner une bonne ambiance même dans les situations les plus ennuyeuses.  
  
Elle se leva et parti à son cours de métamorphose.  
  
Quand elle fut dans le couloir menant à ce cours, elle croisa une fille qui Lui disait quelque chose, une fille aux cheveux hirsute.  
  
Mais bien sur c'était la fille qu'elle avait vu le premier jour de son arrivée ici. Elle fit de vagues excuses et s'aperçu que la fille en question la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Lily surprise  
  
-Rien rien... dit la fille d'un ton incertain  
  
Elle passa son chemin laissant Lily plantée la.  
  
Elle resta la pendant un bon moment.  
  
Le garçon qui ressemblait à James... mais bien sûr !  
  
Il ne pouvait être que ce Harry Potter mais le tout était de savoir quel lien il y avait entre James et lui... Et aussi elle par la même occasion.  
  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait se rendre à son cours et couru pour ne pas être en retard.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins bien.  
  
Quand les cours furent terminer, elle eu envie de se rendre dans le parc  
  
Elle ne rencontra bizarrement personne dans les couloirs mais quand elle sortit dans le parc, elle vit un attroupement sur le terrain de quidditch elle se dit que c'était qu'elle n'aie rencontré personne en chemin.  
  
Quand elle traversa le parc pour voir le match, elle vit sur tout les serpentard un badge où il était marqué : 'Weasley est notre roi'  
  
Bizarre, elle n'avait jamais vu un seul Weasley à serpentard.  
  
Elle se trouva ainsi dans les gradins du terrain de quidditch qu'elle connaissait mais ce n'était pas du tout la même équipe.  
  
Ce match se faisait entre griffondor et serdaigle. Les serdaigle étaient composés de Bradley, Davies, et d'une certaine Chang, le reste elle n'avait pas entendu.  
  
Les griffondors étaient composés de Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, (trois filles) une Weasley comme attrapeuse et un Weasley comme gardien  
  
'Mais combien y a-t-il de Weasley ?' se demanda-t-elle  
  
, Sloper, et enfin un garçon dont Lily n'avait pas non plus entendu le nom (m'en souvient plus alors je masque)  
  
Les Batteurs étaient nuls et le gardien semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.  
  
Il n'y avait que les poursuiveuses et l'attrapeuse pour rehausser un peu le tout.  
  
-Et les voila partis dit le commentateur du match Davies prend immédiatement le souafle, Davies, le capitaine de Serdaigle, en possession du souafle, il évite Johnson, il évite Bell, il évite Spinnet... Il fonce droit vers les buts ! Il va tirer et...et...- le commentateur poussa un juron- et il marque.  
  
Les Serpentard commencèrent à chanter. Lily tendis l'oreille  
  
Weasley est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voila pourquoi  
Les serpentard chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est né dans un trou à rats  
Il laisse le souafle entrer tout droit  
Voila pourquoi  
Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera,  
Weasley est notre roi  
  
Lily eu une montée de colère.  
  
Et les professeurs ne faisaient rien ?  
  
Maintenant elle comprenait la signification du badge et de la teinte du gardien.  
  
Elle entendit quelqu'un appeler un certain Harry et une certaine Hermione.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit dans la tribune des griffondors le Harry Potter dont elle avait tant entendu parler partir avec un type géant et la fille aux cheveux hirsutes qu'elle avait croiser dans le couloir.  
  
'Je suis sur qu'il est la clef de tout ce qui m'est arrivé jusqu'à maintenant' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle voulu les suivres mais elle quand elle eu descendu les escaliers et vu qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la foret interdite, elle remonta pour voir le match 'trop dangereux' pensa-t-elle  
  
Les serdaigle n'avaient pas encore marqué mais ça n'allait pas tarder avec le gardien que les griffondor avaient.  
  
Bradley prend possession du souafle dit d'un ton morne le commentateur Il s'avance vers les buts et... et... il resta sans voix  
  
Une chose incroyable se produisit : Bradley avait fait mine d'aller vers le but de gauche mais le gardien avait sentit le coup et s'était lancé vers la droite.  
  
Il avait rattrapé se souafle d'une manière spectaculaire.  
  
Une suite d'acclamation se fit entendre de la part des griffondor. Tout le monde s'était levé pour l'acclamer  
  
-Quel extraordinaire rattrapage. Allez Ron vas y Ron !!! Cria le commentateur.  
  
Maintenant que le gardien avait reprit du poil de la bête, le match semblait beaucoup plus égal (à part les batteurs qui eux étaient des exceptions).  
  
Bell marqua à deux reprises et le gardien arrêta le souafle encore une fois de manière tout aussi grandiose.  
  
Quelque chose était né dans les gradins de griffondor, d'abord un murmure qui avait pris plus d'importance après le deuxième arrêt du gardien, puis qui était devenu de plus en plus fort.  
  
Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est notre roi  
Avec lui le souafle de passe pas  
  
Spinnet marqua  
  
Weasley est vraiment très adroit  
Il réussi à chaque fois  
Voila pourquoi  
Les griffondors chantent avec  
Weasley est notre roi  
  
Même Sloper et l'autre garçon avait jeté les cognards de façon à déstabiliser les adversaires- bien que Lily se doutait que c'était un hasard.  
  
WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI  
WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI  
AVEC LUI LE SOUAFLE NE PASSE PAS  
WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI  
  
Tout les griffondor s'étaient maintenant levés entraînant ainsi Lily avec eux dans leurs joie grandiose (bien qu'elle fut assise aux rangs des serdaigles ce qui lui donna l'aire d'une imbécile).  
  
Le score était de dix à trente en faveur de griffondor . C'est à ce moment là que la petite Weasley repéra le minuscule vif d'or à côté de la tête de Sloper et l'attrapa avec un peu de difficulté vu que celui-ci avait cru que Weasley se jetait sur lui pour lui faire mal et avait envoyer sa batte en plein dans la face de l'autre batteur.  
  
Lorsque le match fut fini, tout le monde sortit dans le parc et là Lily pu voir la tête des serpentard.  
  
Pris à leur propre jeu !!!  
  
Qu'est que c'était beau à voir !!  
  
Ils rentrèrent honteux au château pendant que les griffondors chantaient de plu belle en tenant Weasley en triomphe. Il tenait fièrement la coupe de quidditch entre les mains.  
  
Il cria a quelqu'un qu'ils avaient gagnés mais Lily ne sus pas voir qui c'était.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du château, Weasley se cogna la tête contre le linteau de la porte mais personne n'était décidé à le poser par terre.  
  
Lily monta toutes les marches en sautillant, elle se sentait légère.  
  
Elle s'endormis en entendant encore, au loin les griffondors chanter.  
  
L'euphorie que Lily avait ressentit la veille s'était un peu dissipée à cause de son mauvais réveil.  
  
Elle avait trébuché sur son savon en sortant de sa douche et s'était prise un mur en pleine face.  
  
En y repensant, elle effleura la bosse qui d'était dessinée sur son front elle poussa un grognement de douleur.  
  
Elle se trouvait en cours de métamorphose.  
  
Ces cours l'ennuyaient car elle les avait déjà vu l'année passée et elle les connaissait par cœur pour avoir passé ses buses  
  
Quand elle eu fini les cours, elle se rendit directement dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle entra dans sa salle de bain et ouvrit tous les robinets de la baignoire.  
  
Quand elle fut assez remplie, Lily laissa glisser ses vêtements et elle s'engouffra dans le bain.  
  
Elle appuya sa tête contre la paroi en marbre du bain et se mit à réfléchir à sa situation.  
  
Elle réunit tous les détails qu'elle avait trouvés louche.  
  
'D'abord il y a ce Harry Potter qui ressemble presque à James, cette fille qui m'a regardé bizarrement tout à l'heure, ce Neville Longdubat qui ressemble et qui à le même nom que Frank Longdudat puis le chicaneur qui parlait de Harry Potter et de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononçer-le-nom. Mais qui cela peut bien être ? C'est ridicule en plus d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça. Qui a eu cette idée d'imbécile et puis d'abord quel est le vrai nom de cet homme ? '  
  
Trop de questions restèrent en suspend dans son esprit.  
  
Elle qui avait voulu tout rassembler pour mieux éclaircir les choses n'avait fait qu'empirer son état d'ignorance complète.  
  
Elle en avait marre, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle ne voulait plus rester ici, enfin si mais dans son monde.  
  
En plus elle se perdait avec cette histoire.  
  
Elle allait se rendre folle à savoir qu'elle était exactement au même endroit qu'avant mais avec tout de différent.  
  
Elle voulait absolument savoir où elle était. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Quelque chose la frappa soudain.  
  
Le dernier étage ! Elle y trouverait sûrement la réponse à sa question vu que c'était là que tout avait commencé c'était la que tout devait terminer !  
  
Elle sortit en courant. Elle parcoura les couloir en sprintant. Elle arriva soudainement à l'étage tant espéré.  
  
Elle s'arrêta pour souffler. Elle aperçu une porte, LA porte .  
  
Elle s'approcha et tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée.  
  
Lentement, elle saisit la poignée et la tourna.  
  
Soudain quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'autre coté.  
  
Elle eu juste le temps de s'éloigner pour ne pas avoir la porte dans la figure.  
  
Cette personne ne l'avait pas vu et fonça dedans.  
  
Elle se retrouva par terre, la personne sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir la tête de cette personne mais elle pouvait voir Lily. Cette personne fixa Lily incertaine  
  
-Maman ?  
  
Ho ho mais que va-t-il se passer franchement on se le demande. 


	10. chapitre 10 et fin

Réponse reviews  
  
Merci à Kritari, Lily petite étoile et Jemyshow pour leurs reviews   
  
Gh()st pourquoi voudrais tu me verser un vers d'eau sur la tête ? En tout cas je te suis reconnaissante de ta clémence en me laissant en vie pour continuer cette fic .Sympa je suis trop jeune pour mourir.  
  
Morri ben ta dernière review était un peu court 'cool ' qu'est tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Oui Lily avait quelque chose sur elle pour aller voir Harry franchement tu l'a prend pour une exhibitionniste ? Au fait j'ai été flattée de la review que t'a mis à Lady Lyanna dans sa fic pour toujours et à jamais. Non franchement ça fait plaisir de voir que ma sœur à aussi honte de moi et qu'elle dit que j'écrit comme un pied merci du compliment je te le retourne d'ailleurs. (J'adore Antony aussi )  
  
Beru ou bloub oui super original ton histoire j'espère que cette suite me permettra d'en avoir une autre dans ta prochaine review   
  
Sarah Lily Potter j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour la suite et j'espère que c'est avant que tu parte en vacance. Bonne lecture  
  
Saedesirius j'ai peur de te décevoir mais c'est le dernier chapitre que je fait et donc je ne continuerai pas leur histoire mais c'est comme ça désolé s'abaisse plus bas que terre pourra tu jamais me pardonner pitié !!!! A et merci pour tes trois reviews pour un seul chapitre c'est plaisant.   
  
J'e n'ai oublier personne ?? Non ? Alors voila la suite et fin de Quand le temps n'est plus  
  
Chapitre dix  
  
Lily se releva tant bien que mal.  
  
Elle s'épousseta tranquillement puis leva la tête vers le garçon qui l'avait percuté. Il était tout blanc, comme si il avait vu un détraqueur et on aurait dit qu'il était au bort de la crise cardiaque.  
  
C'était ce Harry Potter.   
  
Ce même Harry qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à James excepté ses yeux vert comme ceux de Lily et la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qu'il avait sur le front. Le même qui venait de l'appeler maman...MAMAN ?!?!  
  
Soudain, un sentiment de clarté et de soulagement s'éleva en Lily.   
  
Toutes les pièces du puzzle concordaient bien. Maintenant elle avait compris, elle n'était pas dans une autre dimension mais bien dans le futur et ce garçon qui faisait l'objet de tant de questions auprès de Lily ne devait être autre que son fils, son fils à elle.  
  
Rien ne fut dit. Lily regarda intensément Harry, scrutant les moindres détails de sa chemise débraillée à ses lunettes rondes et noires.  
  
Ce ne pouvait être que le fils de James pas de doutes.  
  
Une joie profonde lui venant du fin fond de son cœur se fit entendre dans tout son corps et elle avait presque envie de Hurler.   
  
Elle allait donc avoir un enfant avec James Potter, le James Potter qu'elle... aimait ?   
  
Voyant que Harry commençait à se poser beaucoup trop de questions Lily pris la parole ce qui le fit sursauter.  
  
-Je... je crois que nous devrions nous rendre dans le bureau de Dumbeldore pour éclaircir tout ça.  
  
Harry, toujours blanc comme linge, hocha la tête et suivit Lily tel un automat.   
  
Lily était sidérée et en même temps heureuse. Elle savait où elle se trouvait mais elle se demandait comment elle ne l'avait pas remarquer avec tout les détails qui s'étaient offert à elle. C'était si évident !!!   
  
Ils se rendirent au bureau de Dumbeldore.   
  
La gargouille les laissa entrer sans le mot de passe.   
  
Dumbeldore les attendait et il savait.  
  
Harry et Lily montèrent les marches en colimaçon. Harry frappa à la porte. Dumbelore vint les accueillir.   
  
-Lily veux tu bien patienter un instant s'il te plait avant de tout t'expliquer je doit toucher un mot à Harry.  
  
-D'accord dit-elle simplement  
  
La lourde porte de bois se ferma devant elle.  
  
Elle se demandait qu'est qu'ils allaient se dirent. Y aurait- il quelque chose que Dumbeldor voulait cacher à Lily. Elle plaqua son oreille sur la porte mais elle était trop épaisse et elle n'entendait que des murmures. Apres environs trois minutes on vint lui ouvrir.   
  
-Maintenant tu peux venir je vais tout t'expliquer dit calmement Dumbeldor.   
  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce ronde et se retourna pour faire face à Dumbeldor.  
  
-D'abord quelle est cette pièce au septième étage ?   
  
-Cette pièce s'appelle pièce sur demande répondit Harry car elle apparaît quand tu as vraiment envie d'avoir quelque chose ou d'avoir une réponse à une question que tu te pose.  
  
-Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai atterris ici, au moment où j'était au septième étage je me suis demander quelle importance aurait James dans ma vie et quel sens avait ma vie dit Lily en baissant les yeux. Elle reprit un peu d'assurance Le sablier qui était dans la pièce et qui m'a amené ici qu'est que c'était ?  
  
-Une sorte de retourneur de temps vers le futur, c'est étrange on avait jamais vu ça auparavant à part peu être au département des mystères.   
  
Harry fixa Dumbeldor l'air interrogateur mais ne dit rien.   
  
Lily prit de nouveau la parole  
  
-Le professeur de potion...est ce...  
  
-Oui c'est bien Rogue dit Dumbeldore  
  
Lily leva un sourcil. Elle était surprise que cet adepte de la magie noire ait été accepté comme professeur bien que Rogue fût le meilleur en potion.  
  
-Et pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyer en cinquième et a sedraigle et pas à griffondor  
  
-Pour que tu ne rencontre pas Harry directement répondit Dumbeldor je t'avoue que ça aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde si tu avait été à griffondor mais je ne voulais pas te faciliter la tache et puis entre nous un sourire éclaira son visage attaqué par la vieillesse c'était assez amusant de voir comment tu t'en sortait. Et puis ne cinquième année pour que la tache ne soit quand même pas trop rude pour toi.  
  
Lily était bouche-bée elle allait sauté sur Dumbeldore pour l'étrangler quand une question qui lui brûlait la gorge depuis longtemps lui vint à l'esprit.   
  
-Et qui est tu sais qui ?   
  
Aussitôt, les visages de Harry et de Dumbeldore s'assombrirent.  
  
-C'est le mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps. Il s'est allié avec les grandes familles de sorciers pour effacer les sorciers qui n'étaient pas nés de parents sorciers, comme toi.  
  
C'est d'ailleurs lui qui à laisser à Harry cette cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur son front.  
  
Dit sombrement Dumbeldore  
  
-Comment ? demanda Lily  
  
Harry regarda Dumbeldor en l'implorant du regard mais il resta impassible.   
  
- On ne peut te le dire. Cela mettrait en cause ton destin, on ne peut pas changer le cours des choses sous peine de graves conséquences.  
  
Harry eu soudain le visage décomposé.   
  
-Bien... dit Lily l'air triste Elle avait tellement de questions à poser qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer   
  
Dumbeldor coupa cour à la conversation   
  
-Lily, maintenant que tu sais où tu es, tu peux retourner chez toi dit rapidement Dumbeldore  
  
-Mais...   
  
Il la poussa au pas de la porte   
  
-Harry accompagne la   
  
-Mais je n'ai pas fini de...   
  
-Je ne peux pas répondre à tes autres questions trancha Dumbeldor ton destin répéta-t-il  
  
Harry et Lily retournèrent au septième étage.   
  
En passant, elle rencontra Rogue, ce fut une drôle d'impression de voir quelqu'un plus vieux de vingt ans. Rogue dévisagea Lily qui fit de même.  
  
-Bonjour Severus dit Lily  
  
Rogue resta muet et eu l'aire outré, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on l'appelle simplement Severus et non professeur ou monsieur.   
  
Il se rendit soudain compte de l'existence de Harry et tourna les yeux vers lui. Il le fusilla du regard comme à son habitude. Harry tira Lily par la manche  
  
-Il..il faut que tu y ailles   
  
Lily jeta un dernier regard à Rogue et lui dit soudainement, croyant que le regard qu'il avait fait à Harry avait avoir avec le fait qu'elle était dans le futur :  
  
-Harry n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je soie ici, demande donc à Dumbeldore.   
  
Dans un murmure, Rogue marmonna quelque chose comme« Je m'en fiche royalement de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici espèce de sang de bourbe » qu'elle entendis quand même avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient au septième étage. Elle se retourna et lui dit  
  
-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé   
  
Harry afficha un regard noir qui n'affichait rien de beau. Lily et Harry se décidèrent enfin à monter au septième étage.  
  
'Je veux retourner chez moi' pensa-t-elle fort 'Je veux retourner chez moi' 'Laissez moi retourner chez moi'   
  
Aussitôt un porte apparu. Lily se retourna vers Harry et le pris dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien et que plus tard quand elle l'aurait comme fils, elle serait fière de lui et lui donnerait tout son amour. (plus qu'elle ne le croit d'ailleurs)  
  
Elle desserra son étreinte et regarda son visage. Une larme perlait sur sa joue. Lily l'essuya du coin de sa manche.  
  
-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne suis-je pas dans le futur ?   
  
Il la regarda tristement. Elle compris alors qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.   
  
-Fait attention à Peter Pettigrow réussi-t-il à prononcer.  
  
Lily ne compris pas cette parole. Elle n'aimait certe pas ce personnage mais jamais il serait capable de lui faire du mal. Elle s'éloigna de Harry qui voulu la retenir mais Lily avait déjà franchit la porte.  
  
Harry se retrouva seul, à son grand désespoir. Il se rappela de ce que Dumbeldor lui avait dit dans le bureau.  
  
Flash back  
  
-professeur, c'est merveilleux, dit Harry plein d'espoir, nous pouvons lui dire que Peter la tralli et ainsi leur sauver la vie   
  
-Je regrette dit Dumbeldor l'aire sombre mais nous ne pouvons changer leur destin.  
  
-Mais...mais je l'ai bien fait avec Sirius et Buck en troisième année pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas la même chose  
  
-Et en quoi ? Demanda Harry en colère et en frappant du poing le bureau de Dumbeldor.  
  
-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Si ils ne se font pas tuer, tu n'auras pas ta cicatrice et tu ne pourras pas combattre Voldemort. Le monde des sorciers courra un grave danger. Et peut être même que tu mourras.  
  
-Je préfère mourir que de les laisser mourir eux alors qu'une aussi grande occasion se présente cria-t-il   
  
-Le monde des sorciers ne sera plus que chao et ne parlons pas de celui des moldus.   
  
-Mais professeur...  
  
-De plus ils sont voués à mourir, Voldemort les trouverons sans l'aide de Peter si il le faut, tu ne les sauveras donc en rien si tu leur dis.   
  
Dumbeldore se leva et alla ouvrir à Lily  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
Harry tomba à genoux et cria toute sa haine et sa tristesse. Des larmes de colères tombaient sur ses joues. Il n'avait rien fait, rien fait. En ne disant rien à Lily c'est comme si elle était morte une deuxième fois, et cette fois de sa main . Il savait au fond de lui que ça n'aurait pas marché mais il n'avait même pas essayer. Dumbeldore était un monstre de ne rien ressentir face au fait que Lily ne sache rien de sa fin tragique. Harry le haïssait...le haïssait... le haïssait...Il s'effondra sur le sol et se plaça en position fœtale .Se balançant de gauche à droite, il répéta « je le hais...je le hais » jusqu'à ce qu'un élève le trouve et l'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
  
Lily se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle vide avec le sablier. Elle le retourna et cette fois ci, elle se sentit projetée en arrière. Les murs avaient disparu et elle allait de plus en plus vite, sa tête ballottait sur ses épaules. Elle eu l'impression qu'elle allait s'arracher de son corps quand elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle entendit qu'on marchait en sa direction et ouvra doucement les yeux. Elle vit James s'agenouiller devant elle .Elle avait passé deux semaines dans le futur et il ne s'était passé que dix secondes dans le présent Il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en la berçant. Lily mis sa tête dans le creux du cou de James. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des ses joues mais celles la, c'étaient des larmes de bonheur.   
  
-Je te demande pardon dit maladroitement James J'ai été stupide  
  
Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Lily. Ca devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait des excuses à quelqu'un. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas une caméra à portée de main.   
  
-Ce n'est pas grave c'est du passé dit elle avec un air mystérieux.  
  
-Je voulais te demander quelque chose dit James l'air gêné. Lily se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter rougissait. 'C'est le jour des premières fois dite donc !!! ' Pensa Lily  
  
Le sol devait être passionnant à regarder vu que James ne détournait pas son regard de celui-ci.  
  
-Voudraistusotiravecmoi ? Demanda-t-il. Il avait dit ça d'un trait, en observant le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.  
  
Il avait dit ça sincèrement, pas comme au BUSE.   
  
Lily sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dit au creux de l'oreille  
  
-Je t'aime James Potter  
  
Un amour pur avait uni ces deux âmes depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient vus. Ils leur avaient juste fallu du temps pour le comprendre et l'accepter. C'est comme cela qu'au septième étage de Hogwarts, Lily Evans et James Potter avaient unis leurs destins. C'est comme cela que sans le savoir, leurs amour les avaient tout les deux condamné. C'est comme cela que leur amour allait sauver le monde....   
  
The end   
  
Voila c fini !!! Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'on envoyer des reviews c'était sympa de leurs part et puis aussi tous ceux qui trouvaient ma fic nul et qui se sont abstenus de mettre des choses pas gentilles dans les reviews c'est sympa aussi. J'aurai peut être d'autres occasions pour écrire une fic qui sait... 


End file.
